Altered Love
by Superville1
Summary: Damon find out Caroline loves him. He pushes her away. Constantly. What happens when he tries to run from it? Will Caroline forgive him when he realizes he's made a mistake? Will there be love or just hate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters! **

**Hey guys! This just came to me out of no where, so I was like why not? I'm not sure yet if i'm going to continue this story, or leave it as a one shot... but I guess that depends on you! :)**

**Enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p>She looked so peaceful, so in place while she slept. Damon couldn't help but stare. The way her blonde curls were braded into two ponytails, looking cuter than ever. Damon smiled slightly, at the hint of snoring coming from the blonde.<p>

He stood at the side of her bed, unnoticed, watching the one who saved his life, sleep. After everything he did, she was willing to risk her life and save him. He may have been starving and weakened by vervain earlier, but he had fed on a few _drugies_ earlier, and was back to normal and on his feet.

He didn't know why he was here, why he was standing in this very room watching her sleep. But he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for almost biting her head off, after she willingly helped him escape the basement of the boarding house, that his brother had locked him in.

_Yeah, right! Me… and feel sorry?_

One thing that he couldn't make out was why she helped him… after treating her so badly… why help him?

Without thinking, Damon stretched his hand out to move a loose curl from her face, caressing her cheek with the end of his index finger slightly, as he did so. His eyes softened as he saw her move into his touch, smiling slightly.

"Damon…" he heard her mumble, in her sleep.

His brows furrowed slightly, _Is she dream-_

His thoughts were interrupted when she muffled something out, once again, "I love you…"

Damon's eyes widened, as he slowly put his hand to his side once again, stepping a couple of steps away from her bed side, watching as her smile faded slightly, _she what?_

Damon had longed for someone to say that… to tell him that they loved him… cared for him… everyone he loved, never loved him back. Katherine was one example, then Elena the next, they all loved his little brother, and they always will. Damon always thought that he was never good enough!

He thought that he would be happy, if someone were to tell him the three words that he desired all his life. But he wasn't… he wasn't happy over the fact that the girl he used for a blood bank and sex was the one that _loved _him. What surprised him more, was that why? Why would she fall for such a monster, after what he did to her… how? How could someone fall for a heartless creature?

Damon slowly made his way to the window of her room, thinking about everything he did to her. He tensed as he made it to the open window, cold wind, touching his skin, making him shiver slightly. He was a vampire though, how was that possible?

Damon sighed, he had no right to treat her like that… she didn't deserve it… and one thing was for sure… he never did and never will deserve her love.

Glancing at the blonde one last time, he left the room, "Goodbye, Caroline…"

Caroline's eyes slide open slightly, groaning as she noticed the window open. Getting up from the bed, she slowly made her way to the window, sleepily dragging her feet along the floor in the process. She sighed as she closed the window, slipping into her bed once again, and falling fast asleep once again. Not noticing a dark figure that hovered over the nearest tree, staring at the very same window he had come from, regretting ever stepping into her life.

From that day on, Damon never forgave himself for what he did… one thing was for sure… he definitely saw his Blondie in a whole new different light.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Review?<strong>

**Should I continue it, or keep it as a one shot?**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Hey guys, I know this chapter is super super short, but I promise the next one will be much longer.**

**I seriously dont know where im going with this story, but I guess time will tell, right? :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy, and I prmise the next chapter will be way longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Bring. Bring.<em>

"_What?" Stefan asked annoyed._

Damon walked into the living room, trying his best to avoid any contact with sunlight, Stefan wasn't the only one annoyed, "Where are you Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring!"

Without another word, Damon ended the line, "Dammit!"

Damon sighed as he looked around the house, lazily filling his glass with bourbon. Raising the glass cup, he stared at the liquor intently, brows arching.

_"Damon…"_

_"I love you…"_

The grip on the glass tightening, as his arm swung to his lips, the bitter liquid pouring down his throat, his eyes wandering around the room, only to meet with familiar blue ones, over and over again. In every corner, stood Caroline, arms out, welcoming him, "I love you, Damon."

_No…no… None of this is real… It's your head messing with you…_

He took a swing of the liquor in the glass once again, body tensing as he felt a hand caressing his cheek. Opening his eyes, he softened, relaxing into her touch, staring into her innocent eyes praying for love.

"Do you love me?" she asked softly, looking up at him in sadness, causing him to gulp.

"No…" Damon stated simply, looking at her with no guilt what's so ever, trying to find any hint of emotion in her eyes.

Damon's eyes closed tightly shut, as he felt her hand move away from his reach, her presence not there anymore. Opening his eyes to come across nothing, but the sound of her heartbeat still ringing in his ears. Flinging the glass of bourbon against the wall, hands going through his hair in frustration.

_No! I don't love her! I don't!_

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't know why, but here she was, outside the boarding house. She had to see Damon, confront him. After everything that happened yesterday, she needed an explanation. She knew that there could be a risk to all of it, just being a few feet away from the doorway, but she had to, she had to know if he was alright… or if he was once again locked up… even if he were to ever attack her… kill her…<p>

She hesitantly opened the door, not even bothering to knock or ring the door bell, she walked in the boarding house slowly and quietly. And there he was, sitting there, drinking his sorrow away, it didn't even seem like he noticed that Caroline had come in.

"Damon…?" Caroline called out hesitantly, only to be met by expressionless blue eyes.

Caroline's brows furrowed, as he just simply looked away, taking another swing of the liquor bottle he held in his hand.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked softly, clearly concerned.

She grew into more confusion, as he didn't respond, almost as if he was ignoring her. She walked up to him, sitting next to him on the sofa hesitantly, observing him as he simply looked ahead, expression unreadable.

Caroline place her hand on his knee reassuringly, "What's wrong, Damon?"

Silence.

"Damon-"

"Leave me alone, Caroline!" Damon snapped, finally looking at her, eyes wide, frustration growing.

"Damon, what happened-" Caroline was yet interrupted by Damon once again.

"Leave, Caroline!"

Caroline could feel the anger raising through her veins, "What's your problem Damon! I try so hard! So hard to just help you, be there for you! But all you do is push me away! Why?"

"Because your not Elena!" Damon snapped back, regretting it instantly as he saw the pain in her eyes. She was real, that pain was real, she was Caroline, the real Caroline. Not the figure that tormented him every second of his time, for the past night and day. She was here, and was alive and breathing. She was the one who loved him…

Damon's eyes softened as her hand whipped away from his knee. She rapidly got up, running away from the boarding house… from him…

He didn't stop her, watching her run away, he deserved to be hated… not loved…

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**Comment?**

**Ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters. But, if I did, I would make Daroline happen!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story in like forever! But, I promise to update as soon as I can for all my stories! (Changes, and Alternate Reality!) Some were wondering, why Damon 'loves Elena', when this occurred in the first Season. I'm not exactly following the storyline of the actual show. A bit is similar, but a lot has changed. Oh, and Elena knows about them being vampire's, and she's still happily with Stefan. That was pretty much it…**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter! It made my day! You guys are amazing! =)**

**Please do continue! ;)**

**In the mean while, enjoy this new chappie!**

* * *

><p>Caroline watched silently, speechless, as her arms shacked furiously under the dining table, her knees giving in.<p>

She watched as Elena soothed a pained Donavan, _This is all my fault!_

Caroline got up from the chair she was recently sitting on, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

With that, she left, leaving a confusion and concerned Matt behind. And just a curious Elena, behind.

Caroline ran out of Elena's house. She couldn't take it anymore! Watching Matt cry for something she put him through… even if she had never meant to hurt him…

If she had never helped Damon in the first place… Vicky would have been alive and safe right now! If only! It was all her fault! All of it! Ever loving him… ever thinking he might, just maybe care for her the same way…

Getting in the car, Caroline drove home.

_All my fault._

* * *

><p>Stefan heard a knock at the door, he smiled slightly, as he opened the door, "Elena-"<p>

"Stefan, I need to tell you something…" Elena stated, hurriedly, interrupting Stefan.

Stefan's brow furrowed, as he moved aside, allowing Elena to walk into the boarding house, "What is it, Elena?"

"Stefan, it's Ca-" Elena was interrupted by a voice.

She looked to her side, to notice a grinning Damon make his way, at her side, "Hello, Elena."

Elena huffed, before putting her attention back to Stefan who had closed the door, and was now a few feet away from her.

"It's Caroline… I think she knows something about Vicky Donavan's death, she's been acting weird and I'm worried about her…" Elena stated slowly, causing Damon and Stefan to look towards each other.

Elena noticed the exchanged looks, her eyes narrowed, "What's wrong?"

Stefan looked towards Elena, "Nothing."

Elena was about to speak but was beat by Damon, "I killed Vicky… it was all me…"

Elena's eyes widened, as she stared at Damon, bewildered, "You what?"

Damon sighed, "Blondie let me escape from the basement and I fed off Vicky and the rest of the high teenagers…"

"And you didn't think twice?" Elena asked, looking at Damon in disgust.

Damon flinched slightly, "No. I'm a vampire… it's what I do…"

Elena glanced towards Stefan who stood silent, watching the two, before she looked back at Damon, "No, Damon… you being a vampire… it doesn't change the fact that you're just a heartless monster, that doesn't give a crap about what others feel!"

Damon looked at Elena, smiling slightly, even though it didn't reach his eyes, "Well, I guess you've got the big picture then…"

And with that, he turned the other way, only to be stopped by Elena's voice, "After everything… after hurting Caroline… killing Vicky… don't you feel even a bit guilty?"

Damon looked over his shoulder, "No. I don't."

Elena gapped at him, while Stefan just looked at his brother in disbelief, "You've got to fix this Damon."

Damon turned around, looking at his brother, eyes widening slightly, "What do you mean?"

Stefan looked at his brother, nodding his head in disbelief, "With Caroline… she's hurting, she's probably taking Vicky's death as her fault… she was the one who saved you… so fix it…"

Damon didn't even notice Stefan and Elena leave the hallway, as he was deep in thought.

_"Damon…" he heard her mumble, in her sleep._

_"I love you…"_

He sighed, Elena just said it… he was a heartless monster… how could she- how? And after everything… after treating her so badly… after yesterday?

_"Leave, Caroline!"_

_"What's your problem Damon! I try so hard! So hard to just help you, be there for you! But all you do is push me away! Why?"_

_"Because your not Elena!"_

Damon could just remember her pained expression. Damon's hands formed into fists, as he banged his arm into the nearest wall, creating pieces to fall to the ground. She loved him… after everything… and he just kept making it worse… why? Why put her through pain… why?

* * *

><p>Caroline cradled herself on her bed, endless tears forming and escaping her eyes, as she mumbled to herself, <em>It's all me… all my fault…<em>

Her head shot up when she heard her window open, she got off her bed immediately, brows furrowing, "What are you doing here?"

Damon's eyes softened as he saw Caroline wipe the few tears that escaped her eyes, he took a step closer, only to have her take a step back. He sighed.

"Please don't hurt me… I-I didn't do an-ything! I d-idn't tell anyone! I swear!" Caroline exclaimed, backing up more, as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

Damon looked at the blonde with concern, as he took a step closer, "I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline…"

Caroline's brows furrowed, as she looked at him in confusion, Damon tried to ignore the sudden feeling he had in his stomach, "Caroline… I'm not going to hurt you…"

Damon neared Caroline slowly, watching her carefully, as she tensed.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked a little too harshly, causing Damon to flinch.

_"I love you…"_

Damon looked Caroline straight in the eye, walking towards her, until they were only inches apart. Caroline looked up at Damon, speechless. First off, he was making it hard to think, having him so close to her.

"Dam-"

Caroline was interrupted by Damon's finger finding her lips, shushing her softly. She looked up at him in confusion, "I'm sorry, Caroline… for everything…"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly, as she could feel her heart racing, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline… which is why I have to do this…" Damon replied softly, trying to force the pain that came from his voice.

Caroline looked up at him in confusion, "Do what?"

Damon looked Caroline in the eyes, causing her to stare back at him dazed, "You will not feel guilty about Vicky's death. With everything I did, after treating you, I didn't apologize. You hate me… you don't love me…"

"I don't love you…" Caroline repeated back, dazed.

Damon stepped away from Caroline, disappearing just as quickly.

He watched from his window, noticing a confused Caroline make her way to bed, falling asleep.

His heart aching, he watched as everything happened before him.

_I had to do it._

_She deserves better._

_This is what had to happen._

_It's wrong to love a heartless monster like me._

And with that, he walked away, away from something… someone that could've changed his life forever. Some one who could have showed him that he wasn't a heatless monster, but someone that had feelings… someone who was human…

What Damon didn't notice was a certain brunette watching everything happen. The woman smirked, "Aw, poor Damon."

She laughed, _Your not going to get out of this easily Damon. Afraid of facing your feelings? Afraid of facing Blondie? Well… we will see about that…_

The woman glanced towards Caroline's window, and then at a walking Damon, she grinned, _Many may think it's the end. Oh, no. The party's just started. It's just the beginning…_

* * *

><p><strong>HMMMMM?<strong>

**=)**

**How'd you guys like it?**

**Review? Comment?**

**Can't wait till next chappie! What did this woman mean by Damon not getting out of the situation easily?**

**Who is she?**

**(I kinda think its obvious)- Why don't you try guessing? Shout out to the person who does! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, Damon and Caroline should so be together! I cry myself to sleep thinking that every night, man! Please writers! Make it happen! Ease the pain! ;)

**A/N:** Hello guys! **I'm hipper right now, just announcing it. **Thanks for all reviews! You guys are awesome! LOOL! I know I promised a shout out to whoever got the so called 'mysterious woman', but it was pretty obvious! You guys caught on though, I'D LIKE TO ANNOUCE THAT…

**Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore **

**chloevamp**

**peachx89**

**CaraSalvatore**

**heavensB'tch**

**LaLaALa521**

**Damonsexybeast**

**DarolineKlaroline**

YOU ARE ALL SEXY GENIUSES THAT HAVE GOT THE MYSTERY WOMAN RIGHT! YUP! I know it was like the hardest guess right?) LOOL, it was pretty obvious, and you guys rock!

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! KEEP ON KEEPING ON!

AND NOW, THE CHAPPIE, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>3:14 a.m.<em>

Caroline's eyes drifted open at the sudden feeling of liquid pouring down her throat. Her brows furrowed, as she recalled everything that happened before her. Wiping the hand that was pressed against her lips, she stared at the figure in disgust, as she wiped the blood that fell down her chin with her hand. Looking up in confusion, to the figure standing beside her bed frame. Her eyes widening slightly as the figure stepped into the small streak of light, showing the facial features of a very familiar friend.

"Elena?" Caroline asked in confusion, yet shock, "What are you doing here?"

Tasting the blood in her mouth, her confusion grew, as she stared at her friend in complete confusion. Shivers went up and down Caroline's spine as an unfamiliar grin played on her friends face, one that was just to devious to be on her friend.

"Well, hello Blondie…"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly, gagging, as she recalled the name and the creator of the name… who she hated…

A short strange sense went through Caroline's body as she thought of hating the older Salvatore, _I hate him…?_

Caroline's expression just seemed to amuse Elena more, Caroline coming back to her senses as she asked, "What are you doing here, Elena?"

Elena laughed, causing Caroline to jump slightly, "Aw, poor thing… My name's Katherine… and in no way am I anyway similar to that bitch of a friend you got."

Caroline's brows furrowed, about the speak, but interrupted once again, "Give the Salvatore brothers a message for me, will you?"

Caroline's silence caused Katherine to continue, "Tell 'em… Game on…"

Caroline's confusion grew, "Wh-"

Swallowing her words, her breathe caught in her throat as she practically swallowed the pillow whole as it smothered her. Screaming. But no. No use.

_3:37 a.m._

Death.

_3:38 a.m._

* * *

><p><em>Earlier (1:09 a.m.)<em>

Damon fumbled with the doorknob walking in slowly, dragging his feet on the floor as he tried his best to gather his balance. Sighing, he threw his jacket onto the staircase. Stumbling over towards the famous 'Damon lair', Damon stopped in his tracks as a voice called for him, turning around he chuckled slightly, "What do you want now, lil' brother?"

Stefan's brows furrowed, as he eyed his wobbling brother, "You drunk?"

A grin grew on Damon's face, as he managed to slur out his response, "No…"

Stefan sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, "What's wrong… something on your mind… bothering you?"

Damon scoffed lazily, as words slurred, "Who 'ays th-there's something wong with m-me?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Alright. Whatever you say Damon."

Silence.

_"With Caroline… she's hurting, she's probably taking Vicky's death as her fault… she was the one who saved you… so fix it…"_

"I fixed it," Damon stated, Stefan's brows furrowing at the sudden pain echoing through his voice.

"Fixed what?" Stefan asked in confusion.

Damon smiled half-heartedly, as he trailed off, "Blondie…"

Stefan eyebrows rose slightly, "How'd you- You didn't hurt her did you?"

Damon sighed, as he looked up at his brother, expressionless, causing Stefan's brows to furrow, "No… I didn't…"

"Then… what did you do?" Stefan asked curiously, causing Damon to huff in a breathe.

"I made her not regret… made her move on… made her hate me…" Damon said slowly, whispering the last bit, more to himself, realization finally hitting him.

Stefan's eyes softened as he looked at his brother's slumped form, "Damon-"

"She hates me…" Damon whispered, looking up at Stefan.

"You don't know that Damon-"

"She hates me! She loved me, but I made her hate me!" Damon exclaimed, interrupting Stefan.

Stefan's eyes widened, _She what?_

"I compelled her to hate me… to not love me…" Damon stated, voice lowering, as his eyes started to glisten.

Stefan's eyes softened, as he saw his older brother's expression. This had never happened before, Stefan actually understanding Damon, getting to see the real him… and it was all and only because of Caroline… she makes him a better person, and no one could ignore that… she made him want to be like himself again, his human self…

"Do you love her?" Stefan asked, watching as Damon's head shot up towards Stefan's direction.

He smiled slightly, as he looked at his brother, "Yeah… I do…"

Stefan smiled at that, only to have Damon continue, "I tried denying it at first… claiming that I didn't love her… pushing her away… hurting her… but, I guess it was no use…"

Damon looked up towards Stefan, grinning, "I'm in love with Barbie."

* * *

><p><em>6:13 a.m.<em>

Caroline's head shot from her bed, her chest heaving as she panted for breathe. Wildly looking around her bedroom, her eyes searched for the brunette, only to find no one.

_6:15 a.m._

Catching her breathe, she nodded, _It was probably just a dream… I mean… I'm alive, and the last I remember I was getting smothered by a pillow!_

On the edge of believing that it was all just a dream, Caroline's eyes caught the red that lay on the white sheets. Finger tips hovering over the stains, her eyes widened.

_She, she- she fed me her blood!_

_She… she had killed me… how is this even possible?_

In state of shock, her eyes hovered over a piece of paper lying on the near pillow, Caroline shuddered as she looked at the pillow that had suffocated her, picking up the piece of paper that lay on the pillow with trembling hands, Caroline read it.

_Don't forget the message._

_-Katherine_

Caroline gulped, as she remembered the message exactly, _Game on._

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it?<strong>

**AW-SHIT! Caroline's a vampire, the un dead, a drinking machine, and we blood machines, and so she feeds and remembers all of Damon- OKAY, IM GOING TO SHUT UP! SOORY GUYS, HIPER RIGHT NOW! XD**

**Anywhoooooo, next chapter will have them meeting again (Care & Damon), Damon not remembering anything he said to Stefan last night (the whole 'I love Barbie' monologue), and Caroline will remember everything! SO STAY TUNED!**

**AND…**

**REVIEW!**

**COMMENT!**

**CRITISIZE!**

**Guys, I just wanted to say, that this is the last chapter update that I will ever do, no more stories, or updates… gonna miss you guys…**

**HAHAHAHA**

**JOKING**

**DID I GET ANY OF YOU?**

**(tell me if I did by reviewing)**

**-and extremely sorry for my behaviour. BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, if I did, I would soooooo put Damon and Caroline together! Daroline forever! =)

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter to Altered Love, sorry for not updating in a while, things have been busy, but I tried my best! I know I said that I would have Damon and Care meet in this chapter… but it ended up not happening… it's going to be in the next chapter! AND I CANT WAIT! :P

_Stefan watched as Damon picked up the feathered pen in his hand, his cocky grin still plastered on his face, as his sarcastic tone ringed through the air, "Btw… that means 'By the way'…"_

I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, you guys are great. Your reviews are what keeps me going, and I'm glad that such people are reading my fanfic. LOVE YOU GUYS!

Please enjoy this chapter of 'Altered Love'! =)

_Damon smirked, as he stared at no one in particular, bringing his hand to the side as he moved it as he cheered, "It's all, RA-RA- GO TEAM!"_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>7:44 a.m.<em>

Caroline flinched her hand away from the slight ray of light coming from the crack of the window. She hugged her hand towards her chest, her confusion deepening, as her breathing increased, trying to ease the pain she felt at the very moment, her mind was shifted when she heard a footsteps coming towards her room, she closed the curtain further before rushing towards her bed, covering the dry blood that covered her bed with her blanket, before straightening up once again, her brows furrowed at how fast she had did that, almost in a blink of an eye, _What just happened?_

Caroline's thoughts were broken when the door to her bedroom opened, her eyes met her mother who stood at her door, in full attire. Caroline panicked internally at the sudden curious expression that crossed her mothers face, "I was coming to check up on you… didn't know you were up so early…"

Caroline's brows furrowed at the sudden burning sensation that started to build in her throat, it seemed to grow as she smelt a pleasant smell filling the air, "What is that smell?"

Liz cocked her head the side, "What smell?"

Caroline sniffed the pleasant smile, her mouth watering, as her throat also continued to yearn for it, whatever it was, "Did you make something?"

Liz's brows furrowed, a small smile appearing on her face, "I think the lack of sleep is getting to you, what happened, you alright?"

Caroline laughed nervously, glancing towards the hidden blood stain that hid under the blanket, "I wasn't exactly feeling so well last night… couldn't go to sleep…"

Liz narrowed her eyes at her daughters behaviour, but she shrugged it off, concern filling her voice, "Why, are you alright?"

Caroline sighed internally, as she thought to herself, _Oh, I'm great, just great… _

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick that's all…" Caroline replied, only to have Liz nod her head with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?"

Caroline forced a smile onto her lips, "Yes mom, you go… go do your job. Others need you more than I do…"

Liz sighed, smiling as well, "Alright then… call me if you need anything… and don't worry about going to school if your not feeling to well…"

Caroline nodded, _Yeah, definitely won't be able to go to school today, can't exactly walk out into the sun… which was literally burning my flesh…_

Caroline watched as her mother walked out of her room, she heard the door close behind her, Caroline slumped onto the bed, _What's happening?_

Once again, Caroline picked up the note that still lay on her bed, she read over it over and over, anger boiling through her veins, "Of course, Damon. Of course, someone who looked like Elena would just have to refer back to her famous follower. But, why? Why drag me into this?"

Why was it always the fact that Caroline was always the puppet? Caroline was always the one that was pushed around? Was used? First Damon, using her as his own personal puppet, then this Katherine chick, who killed her to give a message to Damon, and Stefan… Damon, Damon, Damon! Why?

Caroline's eyes widened, _Katherine had killed me… she killed me! Why am I still alive? Then the sun… why is it that every time my skin comes in contact with the sun, an agonizing pain strikes my flesh?_

Caroline's mind suddenly went blank, her eyes slowly drifting closed, as images scattered through her brain, images of Damon and herself, him laying on her bed, reading 'Twilight' as she roamed around the room, trying on multiple dresses…

_-x-_

"_How come you don't sparkle?" Caroline asked as she walked around in her undergarments trying to pick what dress to wear at founders party. She had picked a beautiful yellow one before, but Damon demanded her to change it... So she was going for the white one._

_She looked into the mirror, glancing towards his direction slightly, as he spoke again, still flipping through the book, "Well, I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun.."_

_Caroline's brows furrowed, "But you walk in the sun..."_

_Damon responded instantly, as he wiggled his fingers in the air, revealing a ring," I have a special ring..."_

_Caroline stared into the mirror that she stood in front of, she examined the bite marks on her body, gently creasing her finger tips upon the healed wound that laid on her upper back, "Will these bite marks turn me into a vampire?"_

_Caroline watched from the corner of her eye at the sudden movement from Damon who lay on the bed, still flipping through the book, Damon looked at her away from the book, as he closed it, looking at her with boredom as he sighed slightly, "it's complicated, you have to feed on my blood.. Then die, then feed in someone else's blood.. It's a whole process... This book has it all wrong..."_

_And with that, he threw the book to the side, grabbing Caroline's forearms as he pulled her onto the bed, rolling on top of her, causing her to giggle. He kissed her gently, as his lips travelled down her neck, kissing her softly._

_"You can be very sweet when you want to be..." Caroline stated, a small smile on her face._

_Damon smiled slightly against her neck as he travelled back to her neck, talking in between the kisses, "Yes I can be sweet..."_

_He pecked her lips once again, before pulling away staring at her piercing blue eyes, as he played with her hair slightly. He notice her tense a bit, her brows furrowing, "are you going to kill me...?"_

_Damon glanced at her, before playing with her hair once again, "Mmhmm..."_

_-x-_

Caroline's eyes opened wide, her breath getting caught in her throat, as only one simple word came out of her mouth, "Vampire."

* * *

><p><em>12:03 p.m.<em>

Damon groaned slightly as the sunlight hit his face. He groaned louder as he got up onto his elbows, the headache finally hitting him, _Right. The aftermath of drinking…_

Frustrated, Damon got up from his bed, his brows furrowed slightly, as he stared back at the bed, _I didn't remember coming back home… I don't even remember drinking… I was at Carol-_

Damon's expression darkened as he remembered exactly what he had done last night. _It was the right thing, I did the right thing… right?_

Damon's thoughts were broken by Stefan who spoke from the door, "Your up?"

Damon turned around to find Stefan leaning against the door frame, Damon groaned in frustration, causing Stefan to smile slightly, "What do you want?"

Stefan shrugged, amusingly walking into Damon's room, "Nothing, just came to check up you, that's all…"

Damon smirked, "Aw, how sweet… was I that bad last night, that mommy had to come and check up on me?"

Stefan side smiled, "Well, you can say that… you did say… a lot…"

Damon's eyes narrowed at Stefan's expression, he watched as Stefan made his way towards Damon's bed, sitting on the edge, staring up at Damon amused.

"What do you mean by, 'a lot'?" Damon asked, his curiosity growing, but he couldn't help but wonder if Damon had something about compelling Caroline…

Stefan shrugged, amused expression still there, "What? Don't remember?"

Damon stared blankly into space, as he tried to recall what had happened last night, but there was no use, he didn't remember a single thing. Damon looked towards Stefan, who chuckled, "Well, you might want to ease up on the liquor then…"

Damon was about to speak but he was interrupted by Stefan getting up from the bed, walking towards the door once again. Damon's brows furrowed, as Stefan turned around, the amused expression gone, as a serious, yet concerned one captured Stefan's facial features, "I'm sorry about Caroline… I no it must have been hard…"

Damon's eyes widened slightly, _I told him about compelling Blondie…_

Damon's brows furrowed at the last part of Stefan's statement, "Why would it be hard?"

Stefan smiled, causing Damon's confusion to grow. Stefan recalled what Damon had said last night, before speaking up once again, _"I'm in love with Barbie."_

"Why don't you ask yourself that, Damon…"

Damon watched as Stefan walked down the hall, leaving him to his thoughts…

* * *

><p>Tears rolled down Caroline's face, <em>Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be the one to have to be the sacrifice… Why do I have to go through a transformation, only for a stupid message! Why?<em>

Caroline's sobbing continued, as she held her knees in front of her, cradling herself, as she sat on her bed, _I-I can't kill an innocent person… I can't… all this for a message… Stefan and Damon… Damon…_

Caroline's sobbing slowly dimmed as images once again flowed through her head.

_-x-_

"_No. The only thing stupid, is you."_

_-x-_

"_Are you going to kill me?"_

"_Mhmm…"_

_-x-_

_"What's your problem Damon! I try so hard! So hard to just help you, be there for you! But all you do is push me away! Why?"_

_"Because your not Elena!"_

_-x-_

Caroline's facial expressions went cold as she recalled the older Salvatore, "Damon…"

This was all because of Damon, Damon and his obsession with Elena… he was the reason for all of this! If he had never entered my life, none of this would have happened, _Damon… he did this… I hate him, hate him…_

Caroline's eyes closed shut, her mind roaming once again, as another memory came across her mind, _I hate him, hate him… hate him…_

_-x-_

_Caroline cradled herself on her bed, endless tears forming and escaping her eyes, as she mumbled to herself, It's all me… all my fault…_

_Her head shot up when she heard her window open, she got off her bed immediately, brows furrowing, "What are you doing here?"_

_Damon's eyes softened as he saw Caroline wipe the few tears that escaped her eyes, he took a step closer, only to have her take a step back. He sighed._

_"Please don't hurt me… I-I didn't do an-ything! I d-idn't tell anyone! I swear!" Caroline exclaimed, backing up more, as a few more tears escaped her eyes._

_Damon looked at the blonde with concern, as he took a step closer, "I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline…"_

_Caroline's brows furrowed, as she looked at him in confusion, Damon tried to ignore the sudden feeling he had in his stomach, "Caroline… I'm not going to hurt you…"_

_Damon neared Caroline slowly, watching her carefully, as she tensed._

_"Why are you here?" Caroline asked a little too harshly, causing Damon to flinch._

_Damon looked Caroline straight in the eye, walking towards her, until they were only inches apart. Caroline looked up at Damon, speechless. First off, he was making it hard to think, having him so close to her._

_"Dam-"_

_Caroline was interrupted by Damon's finger finding her lips, shushing her softly. She looked up at him in confusion, "I'm sorry, Caroline… for everything…"_

_Caroline's eyes widened slightly, as she could feel her heart racing, "What?"_

_"I'm sorry, Caroline… which is why I have to do this…" Damon replied softly, trying to force the pain that came from his voice._

_Caroline looked up at him in confusion, "Do what?"_

_Damon looked Caroline in the eyes, causing her to stare back at him dazed, "You will not feel guilty about Vicky's death. With everything I did, after treating you, I didn't apologize. You hate me… you don't love me…"_

_"I don't love you…" Caroline repeated back, dazed._

_Damon stepped away from Caroline, disappearing just as quickly._

_-x-_

Caroline's eyes shot open, her eyes wandering as everything came into place, her lips parted as she whispered out one name… his name…

"Damon…"

* * *

><p>"He what?" Elena asked, wide eyed, the curiosity taking the best of her.<p>

Stefan nodded, but he couldn't help the small smile that came across his face while looking at Elena's expression. Elena's eyes suddenly softened, as she sighed, "I can't believe I said all those things to Damon last night…"

Stefan sighed as well, "You were a bit harsh on him…"

Elena's brow arched at Stefan's sudden concern for Damon, "Since when were you and Damon on good terms?"

Stefan looked at Elena who sat on her bed, he slowly made his way towards her, sitting on the edge of the bed as well, "He's my brother… no matter what he does… or who he is… I love him… and nothing could change that…"

Elena nodded, only to have Stefan continue, "Damon shows everyone something and someone that he isn't… he hides his caring side… his human side, he hides his feelings and emotions, but you can read him so thoroughly…"

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Yeah… I do…"_

_"I tried denying it at first… claiming that I didn't love her… pushing her away… hurting her… but, I guess it was no use…"_

_"I'm in love with Barbie."_

Stefan smiled to himself, Caroline changed Damon… every time she would be around him, Stefan would notice… she would make him feel like himself again… his old self, and Stefan wouldn't want anything more for his older brother.

Elena's brows furrowed at Stefan's distant look, "Stefan?"

Stefan shot his head towards Elena, only to have her continue, "You alright?"

Stefan smiled at her, "Everything's fine…"

* * *

><p>Caroline paced around the room, her phone at her ear as the ringing played over and over again, she groaned in frustration, "Pickup the damn phone, Stefan!"<p>

She sighed as the recorded version ringed in her ears, she threw her phone on her bed, as she slumped onto her bed, her face in her hands, _Why isn't he picking up the phone?_

* * *

><p>Elena moaned as Stefan pulled her closer, mouths attacking each others as tongues fought for dominance. Stefan groaned as Elena pulled at his hair. Elena gasped at the sudden force of Stefan pushing her to the bed, him laying on top of her as their tongues continued to tangle. What Stefan didn't notice was his phone that continued to buzz in his jacket that lay on the floor, on the other side of the room.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Caroline… for everything…"<em>

_"I'm sorry, Caroline… which is why I have to do this…" _

_Caroline looked up at him in confusion, "Do what?"_

_Damon looked Caroline in the eyes, causing her to stare back at him dazed, "You will not feel guilty about Vicky's death. With everything I did, after treating you, I didn't apologize. You hate me… you don't love me…"_

_"I don't love you…" Caroline repeated back, dazed._

Caroline's hands closed into fists as her knuckles went white, "How dare he?"

_How could he do this? I loved him! I loved him, and he made me forget that… forced me to hate him? How could he do that? He even apologized… just to have me forget it? How could he do such a thing?_

Caroline fell to the ground, as tears streamed down her face, "Why Damon… Why?"

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into the boarding house, sighing. About to go up the stairs he stopped in his tracks as his name was called, "Well, hello Stefan…"<p>

Stefan smirked, as he turned around, only to face Damon, "Damon."

"There was something I wanted to ask you…" Damon asked with uncertainty, only to have Stefan's grin to grow.

"What?"

"Last night… did I say anything else other than… compelling Caroline…?"

Stefan continued to grin, as he lied, "Nope."

Damon nodded, "Alright then…"

Damon sighed in relief internally, he didn't know why, but he had this felling that he had said something last night, something important… one thing with being drunk… you have no idea what happened when you were drunk…

About to turn away, Damon started to walk away from Stefan, only to have Stefan's voice ring in his ear as he picked up his cell phone, "Hello?"

Damon eyed the younger Salvatore with curiosity at the sudden concerned look that crossed over his face, "Caroline…?"

Damon's eyes widened at her name, _Why would she call Stefan?_

Damon watched as Stefan tensed both growing a concerned expression on their faces, "Caroline, don't cry… tell me what happened… what's wrong?"

Damon didn't know why but he couldn't help but feel worried for the blonde, _Wh-y, is she crying?_

Damon's confusion grew as Stefan's expression turned to pure shock, as he listened to the girl on the phone.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Tehehehe.<p>

How'd you guys like it?

Next chaoter is for sure going to have a Care and Damon confrontation! (I wonder how that's going to turn out… ;))

Please…

Review.

Comment.

Critisize. (okay, maybe not. LOL)

But, please, seriously, do put your thoughts on this sotry out into the reviews, if you like where its going, etc… and give me ideas! Always love some ideas! LOOL.

Ps. I had a really hard time writing the Stelena parts... tell me how you guys felt about that... 0-0

**I'm going to go now. Bite you guys later. BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER!**

**A/N: ! I told you! I told you, I'd have all my stories updated by Friday! LOOL! But, got this updated, and I'm happier than ever! =)**

**I personally loved this chapter, and I can't wait for the next one either (which will be updated soon)! I'm really really reeeeealllllllllllllyyyyyy sorry for not updating sooner I was busy (not really, just lazy), but I promise the next one will be updated soon.**

**Thanks for all that reviewed! You guys are amazing! I hope you love this chapter as well (like me) and just simply enjoy! P.s. DAROLINE ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! Caroline and Damon… um… just read…**

**=)**

**Anyway, to all the readers that read my stories, I'd just like to say that I'm working on two more new stories that will be posted soon! So, please look forward to that as well! :P**

**Alright, enough of the talking… here's another chapter to Altered Love!**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>"That bitch!" Damon cursed loudly, smacking his hand on the steering wheel, causing Stefan who sat in the passenger seat to jump slightly.<p>

"Why would she do this?" Damon asked, glancing Stefan's way.

Stefan sighed, "This is Katherine… who knows why she does things…"

Damon groaned in frustration, "Why would she drag Blondie into this?"

Stefan's brow arched as Damon continued, "She doesn't deserve this! Any of this! She needed to lead a normal life!"

Stefan's eyes softened at Damon's words, "One of the reasons for you compelling her…?"

Damon glanced Stefan's way, Damon's eyes widened slightly, before he responded, "Yeah…"

Stefan nodded, as he stared back at the road. With everything going on, Stefan couldn't help the smile that started to form on his lips, _Damon really does care for her…_

_"Do you love her?"_

_"Yeah… I do…"_

_"I tried denying it at first… claiming that I didn't love her… pushing her away… hurting her… but, I guess it was no use…"_

_"I'm in love with Barbie."_

Silence filled the car all of sudden causing Damon to glance Stefan's way. Damon's brows furrowed, "Why are you smiling?"

Stefan looked over at his brother, chuckling, a grin starting to form on Stefan's face now, causing Damon's confusion to grow, "What?"

Stefan shrugged, grin still in place, "You seem to care about Caroline a lot… more than you let on…"

Damon's eyes widened, "W-What? No… I don't care about Barbie…"

Stefan chuckled slightly, looking out at the road once again, "Whatever you say Damon…"

Damon gulped before he looked out onto the road himself, getting lost in his thoughts.

_I don't care for Blondie…_

_No… I don't…_

Damon repeated that in her mind over and over, trying to ignore the small part of his brain that kept telling him otherwise…

* * *

><p>Caroline continued straddling herself on the floor, as her back rested on the side of her bed. Caroline sobbed into her hands, <em>I'm not human…<em>

Thoughts going through her head, everything…

_Vampire._

_Blood._

_Innocence._

_Damon._

Caroline could feel her anger boiling at the thought of him, "Damon…"

He had no right to make her forget. He had apologized for god's sakes, and he made her forget… She loved him… and he forced her to hate him? How dare he!

* * *

><p>Damon pulled the car up in front of the familiar house, Caroline's house. Lost in his thoughts, Damon didn't even notice Stefan step out of the car.<p>

"You coming?" Stefan asked with a bit of concern at his brothers distant look.

Damon's head shot to Stefan suddenly, before he looked back at the house. Damon remember all that had happened, everything that he had done… the night before…

"Uh-"

Damon was interrupted by Stefan, "Damon, this is Caroline… she needs our help…"

It took a moment, but Damon nodded, stepping out of the car hesitantly, following Stefan to the door.

Stefan fiddled with the door, only to find it open. About to step into the house, Stefan stopped suddenly. Damon's brows furrowed, "What are you waiting for?"

Stefan tried stepping in once more, but no use, "I can't… I haven't been invited in…"

Damon's eyes widened suddenly, "What? Then how were you planning on getting in?"

Stefan sighed, before looking back at Damon, "What now?"

Damon shrugged, only to have Stefan look at him with a grin, "Hey, you've been invited in, right Damon?"

Damon's eyes widened, as he cleared his throat, "Y-Yeah… but I can't just…"

Stefan looked back at the door, and the empty hallway, "Why not?"

Damon looked at the hall way, as he hesitantly replied, "I-I can't just go… last night…"

Stefan sighed, as he looked back at Damon, "I know that last night was hard for you…"

Damon's brow arched, _Hard for me?_

"But, Caroline needs you… go…" Stefan said, finishing.

Damon sighed, "Alright…"

Moving past Stefan, Damon hesitantly stepped into the house.

* * *

><p>Damon stood outside of Caroline's door, taking a deep breath in Damon opened the door slowly, only to find Caroline on the floor… crying…<p>

Damon's eyes softened at the sight of the blonde. His heart aching every second, at the sight of tears rolling out of her beautiful blue orbs. Damon could hear his voice cracking as he spoke, "C-Caroline…?"

Caroline's head shot up at the sound of her name, her eyes blurry from all the crying, she sighed when she saw who stood in front of her, "Damon…?"

Without thinking, Caroline stood onto her feet, running towards Damon, as her arms wrapped around his neck, as her arms rested on his shoulders, her feet practically off the ground as she stood on her toes, grabbing hold of Damon in an embrace, as she continued to cry at the croak of his neck.

Damon's eyes widened at the sudden action. But, without another second thought, Damon's arms that were at his sides at one moment hesitantly wrapped around Caroline's waist, pulling her closer.

Damon could feel his heart breaking every moment as Caroline continued to cry into his shoulder, staining his black v-neck and traditional leather jacket. But he didn't even wait to try and help her feel better, as he softly soothed her, "It'll be alright Caroline…"

Caroline's eyes shot open, as a few more tears trailed down her face. Her eyes examining the leather beneath her, she managed to breathe out one thing, only to have her eyes widen more, "Damon…"

_-x-_

_"No. The only thing stupid, is you."_

_-x-_

_"Are you going to kill me?"_

_"Mhmm…"_

_-x-_

_"What's your problem Damon! I try so hard! So hard to just help you, be there for you! But all you do is push me away! Why?"_

_"Because your not Elena!"_

_-x-_

_Caroline cradled herself on her bed, endless tears forming and escaping her eyes, as she mumbled to herself, It's all me… all my fault…_

_Her head shot up when she heard her window open, she got off her bed immediately, brows furrowing, "What are you doing here?"_

_Damon's eyes softened as he saw Caroline wipe the few tears that escaped her eyes, he took a step closer, only to have her take a step back. He sighed._

_"Please don't hurt me… I-I didn't do an-ything! I d-idn't tell anyone! I swear!" Caroline exclaimed, backing up more, as a few more tears escaped her eyes._

_Damon looked at the blonde with concern, as he took a step closer, "I'm not going to hurt you, Caroline…"_

_Caroline's brows furrowed, as she looked at him in confusion, Damon tried to ignore the sudden feeling he had in his stomach, "Caroline… I'm not going to hurt you…"_

_Damon neared Caroline slowly, watching her carefully, as she tensed._

_"Why are you here?" Caroline asked a little too harshly, causing Damon to flinch._

_Damon looked Caroline straight in the eye, walking towards her, until they were only inches apart. Caroline looked up at Damon, speechless. First off, he was making it hard to think, having him so close to her._

_"Dam-"_

_Caroline was interrupted by Damon's finger finding her lips, shushing her softly. She looked up at him in confusion, "I'm sorry, Caroline… for everything…"_

_Caroline's eyes widened slightly, as she could feel her heart racing, "What?"_

_"I'm sorry, Caroline… which is why I have to do this…" Damon replied softly, trying to force the pain that came from his voice._

_Caroline looked up at him in confusion, "Do what?"_

_Damon looked Caroline in the eyes, causing her to stare back at him dazed, "You will not feel guilty about Vicky's death. With everything I did, after treating you, I didn't apologize. You hate me… you don't love me…"_

_"I don't love you…" Caroline repeated back, dazed._

_Damon stepped away from Caroline, disappearing just as quickly._

_-x-_

Caroline's eyes widened more, if that were even possible. Not even thinking otherwise, Caroline pulled away instantly, stepping away from a purely confused Damon.

Damon's brows furrowed at the sudden action the blonde committed, "Car-"

"Don't," Caroline said, anger flowing through her veins as she looked away from Damon, stepping away from him once again.

Damon tried to ignore the sudden feeling of emptiness of not having Caroline near him, as he spoke up, concerned, "Caroline… what happened?"

Caroline's head shot up at Damon, her eyes narrowing, as she could just feel the anger about to explode through her body, "What happened?"

Damon's eyes softened at the few more tears that fell from Caroline's eyes, "Car-"

"Don't! Just don't! Just leave me alone!" Caroline exclaimed, her hands in her hair, as more tear streamed down her cheeks.

Damon could feel his heart breaking all over again, he wanted to hold her, tell her everything was okay… just not have her cry…

Damon stepped in closer to Caroline, only to have her step back, "Caroline… I'm here to help you…"

Caroline's watery eyes looked up at Damon, "To help me? This happened because of you!"

Damon's brows furrowed as Caroline went to the other side of her bed, bringing a piece of paper in her hand, before coming back in front of him.

"For this! For this, I had to die! I had to be turned into a monster just because some bitch wanted to send a message! A message to none other than the Salvatore brothers! So, here, I'll do my job, she said 'Game On'!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing the piece of paper on the ground once again.

Damon's eyes widened, _Game On…?_

Damon looked down at Caroline, "Caroline, I'm sorry… I never meant for any of this to happen to you…"

Caroline's looked over at Damon, her eyes widening slightly, "Your sorry?"

Damon said nothing, only to have Caroline continue, "I'm no longer human! I can't live my life anymore! I can't have children! I'm a monster!"

Caroline watched as Damon said nothing, his eyes drifting to the side, as he avoided eye contact with Caroline. Caroline couldn't help but bring the other point up, "What? Not going to compel me to forget your apology?"

Damon's head whipped Caroline's direction. Damon's eyes widened, _she… remembers…_

Damon's eyes softened, "Car-"

Caroline interrupted Damon, as she wiped her tears, "Where's Stefan?"

Damon's jaw clenched, "Outside."

Caroline glanced Damon's way one last time before walking past him towards the main door, where Stefan still stood, leaving Damon behind…

* * *

><p><strong>So…<strong>

**Uh…**

**How'd you like it?**

**Um…**

**Uh- just letting you guys know… next chapter = Caroline's 'training', staying at the baording house… more DAROLINE! - and Damon and Caroline will talk about the 'night'… and Caroline will explain more on her anger towards Damon, etc etc etc…**

**So… tune in for next time! =)**

**Review? =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor the characters. But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER!**

_A/N:_

_I shall not share any excuses. None. Nada. So I'll just simply start with the chapter… let you read…_

_Okay, well you all read while I go be ashamed in the corner! :)_

_Here's the newest chapter to Altered Love!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Damon's jaw clenched as he forced himself from speaking a word, eyeing a tense Caroline who sat at the center of her bed. He watched as she stared off into space, clearly not ready for what was coming her way as a vampire. Gaze falling, Damon stared down at the patterned floor, his eyes travelling the patterns, the wanting of disappearing constantly torturing Damon. He felt stiff against the cold side of the white dresser.<p>

Stefan eyed both of the tense figures in the room, as his eyes softened at the lack of communication in the space. Sighing, Stefan tried to break the deafening silence, "Caroline, I know you don't want this… but there's no going back now, is there?"

Caroline's eyes drifted from her sheets to the younger Salvatore whose facial features arose with concern. Her mind wandered for a bit as she tried her best in trying to understand where his words were coming from, _There's no going back…_

Caroline nodded her head slowly, and slightly unsurely, only to have Stefan follow by with his words of reassurance.

"It may seem difficult in the beginning, but eventually… it'll get better…"

Caroline's brows arched at that, _it gets better? _That was coming from the vampire that barely controls himself around human blood because of the fear of turning into 'The Riper'…

Damon continued to listen to the constant words that were escaping Stefan's mouth; the words of understanding, words of wisdom, things Damon clearly couldn't do. Damon didn't _do_ wisdom-like thoughts…

"Have you fed yet?" Damon asked his voice expressionless, as he finally let his gaze meet Caroline's slightly worried one. She nodded her head to the side in disagreement, "_No_. No. I haven't…"

Damon looked over at Stefan who nodded slightly, before both of the Salvatore's put their attention back on to the confused blonde. Stefan was the one to break the silence, "Well, in order for your transformation to be complete… you have to feed-"

"What if I don't?" Caroline asked, interrupting Stefan, because she couldn't imagine hurting someone. She couldn't dream of hurting someone like that; killing them…

Stefan remained silent, only to have Damon's low voice echo through the room, "Then you'll die."

Caroline nodded her head slowly. She wasn't exactly surprised at that outcome, which definitely intrigued and confused both of the Salvatore's, "So the only way to turn is to drink human blood?"

Stefan huffed in a breath before legitimately answering Caroline's question, "Yes, but, you don't exactly have to take drink from the vein… there are blood bags."

Damon watched as Caroline's body loosened up a little, almost as if she were relieved over the fact that she wouldn't exactly be hurting anyone when feeding for the first time. In honest truth though, it kind of relieved him as well… he couldn't imagine the bright, and bubbly Caroline carrying a grudge over herself for the rest of eternity because she were to hurt someone by accident, just because she was a monster now. A monster. Like him. But who was he kidding, its _forever_, and forever is a long time… which vampire's survive eternity without draining at least one innocent human being? That's right, none.

_None._

And that's what scared Damon. He couldn't imagine Caroline _not_ being herself no more… he couldn't just watch and wait for her innocence to be snatched away from her, simply because she was no longer a breathing individual. He couldn't. He_ wouldn't_.

Standing up straight, so that he was no longer leaning on to the white dresser, Damon huffed in a breath before walking towards the bedroom door, ignoring the questioning looks from Stefan on the way out.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, having Caroline's eyes shoot up towards the exiting Damon.

Damon stopped in his tracks, his eyes shutting close before he turned around to face two who sat on the bed, "I'm leaving."

Caroline's eyes shone with no emotion, as her expression was unreadable, almost as if she knew where Damon's thoughts were heading, unlike Stefan, who was simply confused with everything that was happening. Damon could feel the anger rising through his veins, he knew it wasn't right for him to be getting angry but he couldn't help it.

"I'm leaving because I can't just sit here and watch you coach her through all of this!" Stefan's brows only furrowed more, as his confusion deepened, "Becoming a vampire is nothing that someone can simply learn to cope with! It _never_ goes away! The thirst, the constant feeling of just draining someone whole, it _never_ ends!" Damon exclaimed at the top of his lungs, "And I'm not going to stay and watch both of you fail!"

Stefan's eyes softened slightly, he knew that Damon had many other reasons to his anger, and the part where Caroline was the one who was going through all of this, is exactly what was bothering his older brother. Damon may not admit it to himself, but, Damon_ loved_ Caroline, and Stefan couldn't imagine how much that must hurt Damon. It's like imagining Elena getting turned into a vampire because of him…

It hurts.

"Damon, look we can—" Stefan started, but was interrupted by a soft voice that rose from the blonde, her voice barely above a whisper and completely expressionless, "Let him go."

Damon's jaw clenched at Caroline's words, as he stared at nothing in particular, his eyes wandering over the bare floor.

Stefan's head shot towards Caroline's direction, "Caroline—"

"Stefan, please…" Caroline stated, slightly pleading, as she never let her eyes travel towards Damon's direction.

Before Stefan could respond, everyone's attention was brought up to Damon who stood at the door. Huffing in a loud breath, Damon walked out of the room, leaving both Stefan and Caroline with a loud banging noise that came from the front door of the house.

Caroline jumped at the loud noise that echoed through the house. Eyes softening slightly, Caroline sighed internally as she tried to process what Damon had said before. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to give up on this, and she was not going to fail. _Fail him_.

* * *

><p>Damon's knuckles were white and numb. He held onto the steering wheel harder and harder; surprisingly it didn't burst unto pieces. Damon's eyes were cold. Icy eyes staring at the deserted road. His face and body tense. His jaw clenching every time a thought of <em>her<em> came into his mind. Every time it did, his jaw clenched and his hand fell harder onto the steering wheel. Damon forced his mind not to wander; he didn't want to think of _her_. His foot downed further on the race, speed of the car nothing for Damon's hard figure.

_-x-_

_Damon looked Caroline in the eyes, causing her to stare back at him dazed, "You will not feel guilty about Vicky's death. With everything I did, after treating you, I didn't apologize. You hate me… you don't love me…"_

_"I don't love you…" Caroline repeated back, dazed._

_-x-_

Clench jaw. Tighten hand. Ice cold eyes.

_-x-_

_"What? Not going to compel me to forget your apology?"_

_-x-_

Clench jaw. Tighten hand. Ice cold eyes.

_-x-_

_Caroline stood onto her feet, running towards Damon, as her arms wrapped around his neck, as her arms rested on his shoulders, her feet practically off the ground as she stood on her toes, grabbing hold of Damon in an embrace, as she continued to cry at the croak of his neck._

_-x-_

Jaw loosened. Hand loosened. Blue eyes warm and sea-like. Body slightly warm.

What was he doing? Caroline needed him. She needed all of the support she could get, and Damon was here, speeding his car through a deserted street.

No. She didn't need_ his_help. She had Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie; everyone she needed. She didn't need any help, especially not from him. And so what if it was slightly his fault that she was a vampire. Damon didn't care. He didn't care.

Damon's eyes softened slightly at the thoughts of Caroline crying—

No he _**didn't **_care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_**You:** That's all? You leave for so long, and not update only to come back with this?_

_**Me:** I know I promised you guys that there would be more of Daroline, and more of Caroline's training. But I thought that it wasn't exactly the time for that yet. Caroline and Damon are still in hard terms and I wanted to have a chapter where Damon actually got the chance to think about the whole situation in front of him._

Yeah. A** lot** of words. Either way I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm trying to get all my stories updated before the end of next week. So yeah, WISH ME LUCK!

Anyway, how'd you guys like it?

Any ideas/comments that you'd like to share?

**Review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style, and my charm… and my in flinging ability to listen to Taylor Swift."<em>

_- Damon Salvatore_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Here, drink from this," Stefan said glancing between the fresh blood bag in his hand and back up at a nervous Caroline.

Caroline tried not to gag at the thought of everything. But what disgusted her most was that her throat was aching in wanting to rip open the bag of blood and just down every single drop of it.

"What if I can't control myself?" Caroline asked, her voice tightening when she spoke.

Stefan smiled reassuringly at her. This was her first time drinking human blood. She wasn't supposed to take things slow. That was for after when he would have to teach her to control the thirst. Stefan had hoped Damon would have helped with that one since Stefan was known for being the Riper. But he also understood where Damon was coming from. It must be hard seeing someone you care about going through all this.

"I'm right here Care, it's okay."

Eyeing the bag of blood and then looking up at Stefan, Caroline took hold of the bag before she prepared herself to take one tiny sip from the pipe attached to the bag. Groaning at how good the little drop felt at her tongue, Caroline forced herself to breathe deeply before taking another small sip.

Stefan watched in awe at how good the blonde was doing. He could tell she was struggling in not attacking the bag, but at the same time she was putting an effort in trying to control her thirst. He couldn't help but smile at that. For some reason, he knew she was going to be completely fine.

* * *

><p>"Here, put this on," Bonnie demanded quickly before making her way to Caroline's curtains.<p>

Looking up at Bonnie, Caroline looked down at the ring that lay on the bed before her. Glancing up at Stefan who sat before her, Caroline couldn't help but ask, "That's it? That's the spell?"

Wincing at the stern look Bonnie gave her way, Caroline sighed before picking up the ring and placing it on her finger. Looking back up, Caroline was about to say something only to gasp and try to shield herself as much as possible when Bonnie opened the curtains without warning.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled before relaxing when noticing that the sun was no longer burning her skin. Smiling slightly, Caroline looked back at Bonnie and tensed, "What the hell!"

Angrily storming past the bed where Caroline and Stefan still sat, Bonnie said, "My work here is done."

Caroline knew why Bonnie would be mad, but she didn't expect Bonnie to be so mad at her. Caroline didn't do anything. It was not like she had wanting this to happen to her. She didn't want this life. She just wanted to be normal again, to be herself again. But she knew that wasn't possible anymore and the least her best friend could do was be supportive about this and help her through it! But no, Bonnie couldn't see through her own anger that Caroline needed help. Caroline needed one of her best friends to be there for her.

Flinching again at the sound of the front door closing shut, Caroline looked over at Stefan who seemed to have gotten off the bed as well.

"I'm her ride, I'll see you in a bit alright?" Stefan asked before walking over to the bedroom door. "Oh, and pack your things. There is no way I'm going to let you stay here with your mother when you just turned. You've got to get a sense of more control, so you're going to have to live at the Boarding House for a while…" Stefan added, trailing off when Caroline's eyes widened.

"I can't do that! I have school! And what am I going to tell my mom?" Caroline asked.

Stefan shrugged. "You can still go to school, but you can't stay here. Make up an excuse and pack up. I'll meet you back here in a few._** Don't**_ go outside," Stefan said, the last of his sentence causing Caroline to groan in frustration. "Okay, I won't go outside, but just hurry okay?" Caroline said, letting a hand go through her blonde locks as she bit her lower lip in nervousness.

Stefan smiled, "I'll be back soon." And with that, Caroline watched as Stefan exited the bedroom. She didn't flinch this time when she heard the front door close quite gently this time around.

Sighing while getting off the bed herself, Caroline decided on packing up.

_Why was this happening to her?_

* * *

><p>Slamming his car door hard, Damon was surprised the window didn't shatter. Breathing deeply, Damon's hands rest at the side of the car when he leaned against it, Why was he back here?<p>

Looking at the house before him, Damon's face tightened before he let go of the car and slowly started to walk towards the house. Caroline's house.

He hated the fact that after everything, he ended up being here again. He hated the fact that no matter how much he convinced himself that he didn't care about the blonde, he would be lying to himself because he did. He did care.

Hands tightening on the door knob before him, Damon practically yanked the door open when he stepped into the house.

Closing the door behind him, Damon's eyes narrowed at the luggage that seemed to be next to the door. But before he could look much into it, Damon's thoughts were interrupted by _her_ voice.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked softly, trying her best in not looking at Damon straight in the eyes. She expected Stefan to be in front of her right now. Not Damon.

Damon's body tensed, his eyes roaming the blonde a few feet before her. Glancing at the new ring that lay at her finger Damon sighed, "Did you drink human blood yet?"

Caroline nodded before walking towards the luggage that stood very close to the older Salvatore. Placing her final duffel bag next to the previous bag, Caroline looked back at the man. "Yes, I have," she stated with no expression, trying not to get distracted by the intense gaze that he gave her way.

"So what are you doing here? The last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me," Caroline stated when she crossed her arms in front of her chest, standing up at bit straighter as she talked to the man.

"You must be _stupid _to think that you can get through this by yourself," Damon spit at her, his confusion over why he _cared_ about her consistently annoying him.

"And why would you want to help me?" Caroline asked, her voice suddenly softer causing Damon's eyes to soften as well. The truth was he didn't know. He didn't know why he felt responsible for her. He didn't know why he seemed to _care_ about the blonde.

Composing himself, Damon replied, "My brother thinks he could _sav_e you, and that he could train you. But let's face it Blondie, you're a _failure_. You _always_ will fail. And without my help, both of you will get nowhere."

Caroline tried not to let his words affect her. It wouldn't be the first time hearing Damon say something like this to her. She had gotten used to it in a way. But she couldn't help but feel a tug at her chest when he grinned at her. He always seemed to _hurt_ her. But no, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction this time. She was not going to fail. She was going to make Stefan proud and she was definitely going to train. She was not going to let Damon be right.

Tearing her eyes away from his, Caroline looked back at her bags beside the door. Glancing back up at him, Caroline pulled out her phone from her jeans. Avoiding the confused expression she received from Damon, Caroline put the phone to her ear right after dialing a number.

"_Hello?"_ asked the man on the other end of the line.

Caroline smiled at his voice and said, "Hey Stefan, Damon's here, so don't worry about picking me up."

Damon's brows furrowed at that. Where was she going to go?

Damon didn't hear much on the other line when he seemed to be quite dazed from his own thoughts. Looking back up at Caroline once she ended the call, Damon watched while she started to pick at her duffel bag and placed the strap at her shoulder.

Caroline couldn't believe how light her bags were. Looks like being a vampire had a few perks.

Looking up at Damon, Caroline swallowed hard. "Are you going to take me to the boarding house now or do I have to wait for you to _insult_ me again…?" Caroline asked while trailing off. Her brows furrowed at what she saw after her words. His expression changed. His eyes went soft along with the rest of his form. This confused her.

Damon's jaw clenched.

_She was going to stay at the boarding house._

Damon didn't know why, but he definitely had a problem with that.

* * *

><p>Caroline followed Stefan who walked in front of her. Eyeing the walls of the boarding house, Caroline could feel Damon's eyes on her as he walked a few fight behind her. She didn't know how she was able to sense that, but she did sense it.<p>

Entering one of the many rooms along this hallway, Stefan turned around and smiled at Caroline who placed her bags at the entrance of the room before walking in herself.

"This is your room for now," Stefan said while he watched Caroline explore the giant space.

Caroline eyed the large bed that seemed to be at the center of the room, while book shelves and drawers were placed to form the rest of the room. Smiling at the large glass doors on the other side of the room, Caroline opened it to come across a little deck which viewed the back of the house. She saw nothing but tress below her and the sky ahead. Her smile grew. It was beautiful.

Looking back at Stefan and Damon who were at the entrance of the room, Caroline walked back and gazed at every detail in the room. She noticed that ever since she had turned, every feeling or sense had doubled. Everything she felt and experienced seemed to be magnified.

_Every moment._

_Every emotion._

_Everything._

She felt slightly troubled at that thought. She felt as if she were to break down, she wouldn't be able to get herself together again. Her emotions were to magnified to the point where she may never snap out of them again.

And that terrified her.

"It's p_erfect_," Caroline breathed out, finally looking back at Stefan who seemed to be eyeing her every move.

Stefan nodded slowly at the blonde before glancing outside where the sky was visible, sighing Stefan started, "You don't have to feel locked up either Caroline. If you want, we could go out for a bit."

"That is a_ terrible_ idea," Damon stated quickly, his form still tense at the door.

Caroline smiled gently at Stefan. She loved that he _cared_. But she didn't feel prisoned at all. Trying not to flinch at Damon's voice, Caroline refused to look at him at all. Her eyes still on Stefan's form, Caroline replied, "It's alright Stefan. I feel like I should just be alone for a while… but thanks for _caring_."

Stefan watched as Caroline roughly looked at Damon when she emphasized the last word that she spoke out. Glancing back at Damon who seemed to twitch slightly, Stefan sighed before looking back at Caroline.

"Well, we'll leave you alone for a while then," Stefan stated before smiling reassuringly at the blonde.

Nodding, Caroline looked down at the floor as she started to study the pattern of the old wood. She could hear Stefan's feet slowly disappear, hinting that he had now left the room. Sighing internally, Caroline slowly walked over towards the balcony of the room and simply stood there; holding onto the railing, feeing the cold air at her numb cheeks.

Although she tried to ignore it, Caroline could still feel his eyes on her. Damon hadn't left yet.

Caroline said nothing though. She didn't want to worry about him. She just wanted to get her mind off of things. _Everything. _And she really couldn't deal with him right now.

"There's no going back Blondie."

Caroline's eyes shut at his words. She could feel her bottom lip started to quiver again. She couldn't do this. She didn't know how to control her emotions yet because every thought and every feeling she got confused her. All she wanted to do right now was cry. But she didn't know why she was so afraid to do just that. _Cry_.

"Just leave me alone," Caroline practically pleaded softly. She could feel the water at her eyes now. She could also feel a couple freeing themselves onto her cheek.

Damon couldn't help but allow his body to soften at that. He knew she was crying. He could hear the soft sobs trying their hardest not to escape from her mouth. He understood that Caroline's feelings were now magnified, but he also couldn't help but feel that this was his entire fault somehow. Slowly walking closer to the blonde who stood at the balcony, Damon stood a few feet behind her now while the sun touched at his porcelain skin.

Walking in closer to the blonde, Damon slowly made his way to her side now when he leaned his back to the railing, his soft eyes studying her wet face.

Caroline couldn't stand the thought that he was watching her cry. It angered her. But what made her angrier was when Caroline didn't stop crying. She just continued to allow tears to fall down at her cheeks knowing that Damon silently watched her now.

Unknowingly bringing his hand slowly towards Caroline's cheek, Damon gently wiped a tear off Caroline's cheek, causing her to finally look at him in pure confusion and shock.

Realizing what he was doing, Damon's hand twitched at Caroline's cheek before he quickly pulled it away from her form. Straightening up so that he was no longer leaning against the railing behind him, Damon glanced at Caroline's soft form that eyed him in an unknown expression.

Swallowing hard, Damon looked back before him and finally spoke up, "W-We'll start tomorrow then."

Caroline's mind tried to process everything he said and she managed to nod slowly at him. Knowing that he was talking about 'training' her, Caroline managed to look away from him and back into the sky which surfaced before her.

Nodding again, Caroline managed to let out a soft 'okay' before feeling empty at her side. She listened to his feet slowly walking away from her now and towards the exit of the bedroom.

Sighing internally at the faint sound of his footsteps disappearing now, Caroline could have sworn that just for a second…

She felt her heart _beat_.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>She was a vampire. Vampires weren't supposed to feel cold or constantly shiver. She was now a vampire—a cold blooded killer.<p>

That thought made Caroline's insides turn and she could feel her stomach clenching within her. Her grip on the counter top tightened while she forced herself from looking at her reflection in the mirror before her. Caroline whipped her head back as she tried not screaming out in pain. Trying to contain herself, Caroline clutched at the counter harder and harder and harder. All until it broke to have pieces of the edge to fall at the floor. Caroline let out a low snarl at the feeling of dust dig into her eyes.

Finally looking into the bathroom mirror, Caroline's brows furrowed at the sight of the monster that stared back at her. Caroline let out a pained cry once her finger tips touched the throbbing veins under her eyes.

She was a monster.

Rapidly turning around so that she could no longer see herself, Caroline swallowed hard and harder, trying to avoid the constant thirst that craved at her tightening throat. Her breath wavered while she tried to calm herself down.

Burying her face in her hands, Caroline cried.

She cried.

She was a monster—

_I'm a monster._

* * *

><p>She could hear him making his way down the hall and closer to her room and yet she refused to let her eyes open when she stayed completely still on the bed.<p>

Caroline had not slept at all at night and she knew that it wouldn't matter because it wasn't like she needed sleep anymore or anything. She was a vampire after all.

Sighing out loud at the feeling of his eyes on her, Caroline finally allowed herself to smile a little. But she probably knew she looked absolutely pathetic when she did so.

"How was it last night?" he asked concerned.

Caroline allowed her eyes to drift open but she refused to let herself move when she stared up at the man who stood leaned against the door frame. She sighed out loud again.

"Fantastic," she muttered.

Caroline could feel her insides starting to turn again at the expression on his face_. Concern._ He seemed to believe that she would make it through this and that revolted Caroline because she couldn't—she couldn't make it through this. Deep down underneath it all, Caroline knew she was going to hurt the man before her and disappoint him somehow. She always seemed to be a disappointment and that wasn't going to change, alive or _dead_.

"I'll take that your mother wasn't so happy about you staying here?"

Caroline looked back at him and nodded. She pursed her lips and winced at the feeling of her throat tightening again.

She was thirsty.

"Yeah, well, I told her I'm staying at Bonnie's for a while. I called Bonnie before calling my mother and she didn't refuse the idea – but then again she cut the phone on me right after I had made my point so…"

He nodded, his body twitching which was caught by Caroline.

Caroline sighed internally before forcing a smile upon her lips.

"I'm alright Stefan," she said reassuringly.

Stefan nodded and smiled at the blonde but it didn't reach his eyes.

Finally deciding on moving up from her position on the bed, Caroline sat on the edge of the bed as her feet hung from the side. She looked at Stefan who still seemed deep in thought.

"I'm thirsty," Caroline blurted out.

She watched when Stefan's eyes shot her direction at the words. She cringed at the forced smile he gave her way once again.

"Freshen up and meet us downstairs, if we're going to help you, we've got to start sooner rather than later."

Caroline nodded slowly at the man before she watched him walk out of her room again. She stared at where Stefan once was and nodded again, this time to her lonesome self.

She was going to make it out of this.

_Right?_

* * *

><p>Caroline winced at the feeling of sharp and tiny rocks pinch at her back when she was thrown to the cold ground deep in the forest. Eyeing the tall trees that arched up before her, Caroline allowed her eyes to follow Damon who stood bored above her. He didn't even bother looking at her. Her upper lip twitched at that. Her hands in fists at her side now, she quickly got off the muddy ground in a blink of an eye. Before she knew it she had ripped a thick branch off the nearest tree and vampire sped towards Damon's form as she tried attacking him again.<p>

Caroline's breath hitched when she watched Damon quickly face her now while his hand firmly took hold of her wrist of the hand that currently held the piece of wood. Eyes wandering Damon's blank form, Caroline yelled out loudly at the feeling of her wrist twisting to the point where her now broken fingers dropped the branch lifelessly at the ground. Eyes watering slightly, Caroline looked away from her hand and at Damon who held no remorse. His eyes cold as she continued to stare into them.

Body hardening, Caroline tried her best in composing herself again which then made Damon easily let go of her hand. Blinking away the tears in her eyes, Caroline quickly brought her hand back towards her, hugging it at her chest as she refused to look at him again.

She didn't get why he was being so cruel to her. It was only her second official day as a vampire and Damon seemed to hate her more than he did when she was human. Caroline didn't know if she was just over looking things, but he seemed to not care for her at all. He was only doing this because of Stefan. Not for her; he didn't give a damn about her and she knew it.

Looking back up at Damon who lazily eyed her frozen form, Caroline's jaw clenched before she tried to use her vampire speed to advantage and attack him again. And _fail_. Twisting her so that Damon was now behind her, she struggled in his hold. Lip twitching at the pain of his new hold, Caroline huffed in a sharp breath before asking, "How is this going to help me?"

Caroline could feel Damon's steady breath at the back of her ear, and that just made her struggle even further in his hold.

"We wouldn't want you to die so soon, now would we?" Damon answered in slight annoyance.

Caroline laughed darkly, before nudging Damon hard in the rib cage which caused his hold on her to loosen. Twisting herself, Caroline managed to pin Damon to the ground. Now sitting on top of him, Caroline held the previous stick that Damon had made her drop in her hands, resting the tip of it at his chest (right above the heart). Caroline couldn't help but grin at the look Damon gave her way.

"But I'm already dead, remember?" Caroline said, eyeing Damon's form that lay beneath her harshly before allowing herself to get off of him.

Damon didn't move off the ground as he eyed the blonde that had rolled onto her back beside him. He simply stared as she eyed her healed hand that was broken just a minute ago. Looking back above him, Damon allowed his eyes to trace the different outlining's of the trees that stretched tall. His eyes followed the branches that were visible as they poked at the dull sky. No cloud seemed to be in sight. Everything was just dark.

"_Why_ are you even doing this – helping me, I mean?" Caroline asked not bothering in looking directly at the Salvatore as she continued to lie still a few inches away from him.

Damon didn't bother looking her way either while her question almost pained his thoughts. Continuing to stare above him into the darkening sky, Damon replied, "Stefan thinks you might have a chance – but let's face it, the selfish and insecure blonde won't make the cut."

Caroline's face hardened, her teeth gritting together while she heard the tiredness and boredom laced within his words. Obviously it was about Stefan. Damon didn't think she had a chance in surviving this at all. He thought of her as a disappointment and it angered her. She wasn't going to allow him to get to her. She was not going to let Stefan regret anything nor was she going to let Damon get the satisfaction. It's funny thinking that she was in love with this man when she clearly hated him just as equally. She _hated_ him. And that was without the compulsion.

Glancing at Damon, Caroline couldn't believe all the things he had done to her when she was human. He had fed on her repeatedly, he had manipulated her, abused her, and she had still _stupidly_ loved him.

Then he had the nerve to make her forget all of it. All of her love for him? He wanted her to hate him.

Well it worked because Caroline now _hates_ Damon Salvatore.

"You probably feel like you have me figured out Damon. But you _don't_ – you don't know me," Caroline said. She didn't mean for her words to come out harsh or annoyed, but she couldn't control the sudden anger that built inside of her towards the man.

"Oh but I _do_ know you Blondie. You're the useless cheerleader that everyone secretly pities because no matter hard you try you're never good enough."

Caroline shuddered at his words. _Never good enough…_

Her hands clutched at the side of her shirt as she tried not letting herself show just how much his words had affected her. The fact that she could practically hear him grinning when speaking made her head want to explode.

"You compelled me to hate you," Caroline started softly. She could see Damon's form twitch at her side. Looking out before her, Caroline stared at the trees in awe as she continued, "You compelled me to forget that I—"

"_Don't_ think too much into it Blondie," Damon stated while forcing himself to relax.

Caroline snorted. She didn't even know why she even tried to talk to him. He was impossible. "Well, in that case, don't strain your mind when thinking about the 'useless and pathetic blonde' being _in_ love with you," Caroline snapped.

Damon's body tensed once again. _She was in love with me._

Letting him to slowly look over at her, Damon's eyes hardened at her tensed form. He knew she was hurting and he knew it was because of him. But that wasn't going to stop him from being an ass all over again. "So you actually believe you've got a chance in surviving this thing?" Damon asked.

Caroline sighed internally at the fact that he seemed to change the subject. He was just trying to bring her down again. He always seemed to want to bring her down. _Break her_.

Not even giving him another look, Caroline slowly started to get off of the floor while brushing herself off. Finally looking down at Damon who seemed to be looking up at her, Caroline bit at her inner cheek before speaking, "I'm _not_ going to let Stefan down."

Damon's brow rose only to furrow when he watched Caroline start to walk away from him and the trees around them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Caroline didn't even bother looking back at Damon as she continued to walk away from him. "Away from _here_," she muttered under her breath, but she knew he was able to hear her.

_Just away from you…_

* * *

><p><em>How'd you like it?<em>

_Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p>"What happens when I go to school?" Caroline asked Stefan who seemed to walk over to her side that sat on the couch. Her eyes seemed to dance on the blood bag that he held in his hands and Caroline had to mentally prepare herself to drink slowly out of it. If she wanted to learn how to control her thirst, she had to be comfortable with stopping her urges. She needed control. But the way Stefan had been practicing with her for the past two days, she knew she was progressing with it all. She had control. She did, she had control and that thought just made her smile.<p>

"I'll be there," Stefan started, "I'll be there and you'll control yourself. You've got to control your thirst when hundreds of high schoolers roam the halls."

Caroline nodded. "You've been doing this for how long?" she asked, grinning at the blonde man who seemed to sit next to her on the couch. She took in a deep breath when he seemed to hand over the blood bag. Taking hold of it, Caroline popped at the pipe before slowly bringing it to her lips.

Stefan chuckled softly, "It's been a while."

He watched as the blonde put the pipe in his mouth, sipping slowly at the blood before hesitantly pulling it away from her mouth again. She repeated the same process slowly and effectively. He was even surprised when she seemed to keep up a conversation with the blood bag in her hand. Stefan was proud of his blonde friend. He knew she was going to be just fine.

"How's the training going with Damon?" Stefan asked casually, slumping further onto the couch before eyeing the blonde who seemed to take the last sip of the now empty bag. He remembered the night a drunken Damon had admitted his feelings towards the blonde and Stefan couldn't help but feel curious over how the two were doing. His brows furrowed when Caroline seemed to tense at the mention of his older brother's name and Stefan knew things weren't right.

"Do I really need to train?" Caroline asked, "I mean—it's not like I'm ever going to be in a vampire showdown where we fight to survive."

Stefan grinned at that. He was starting to love the blonde's company more and more. Shrugging, he explained, "It's always better to be strong and know what you're doing." Sighing, Stefan got up from the couch, "You never do know what could happen."

Caroline let out a huge breath of air before slouching at her shoulders. Looking back at the blonde man that seemed to be smiling warmly down at her, her brows furrowed. "What?" she asked. Clearly not understanding why the man was looking down at her so intensely.

"You're going to make a great vampire Caroline," he started, smiling, "Showdown or not, I'm proud of you."

Caroline smiled at that. He was_ proud_ of her. Just that phrase made everything okay. Everything was okay. She was okay and she was going to be perfectly fine. Stefan was proud of her and that's all she wanted. She never wanted to let him down. She wasn't going to let her down.

"Thanks for helping me Stefan," Caroline stated, getting up from the couch as well before walking closer towards him. His brows seemed to furrow when she neared him further and Caroline smiled warmly at him before wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Thank you," she stated at his shoulder.

Chuckling, Stefan nodded before hugging the blonde back.

She was going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Caroline made her way deeper into the forest, her eyes grazing over the grass underneath her and she smiled at the scent of the woods. Its smell seemed to be heightened because of the little droplets of soft rain that seemed to be pouring from above her. Smiling further at the sun that hit at her eyes, Caroline was glad she was able to walk on the outside again. She loved this. She could feel <em>everything<em>.

Stepping over the last tree root, Caroline looked over the small cleared area she had visited yesterday as well. It seemed to be a little muddier than yesterday and Caroline chucked that out to the rain that was falling at the moment. Eyes wandering to Damon who stood in the middle of it all, she tried to study his expression but got nothing when he simply stared at her form that seemed to near him further.

"What took you so long?"

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the annoyed tone coming from the man. Brushing it off, Caroline was in too much of a good mood to allow Damon get to her today. "I was with Stefan," Caroline answered, "I'm kind of new to the whole _drinking _blood ordeal, so he was helping me with it."

"How'd you do?" Damon asked, twirling a branch in his hand as he eyed the woman before him. He watched as she avoided him before walking over to the nearest tree and slumping down on the side of it. She seemed to sit against it and Damon's brow arched. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, annoyed and yet slightly curious.

She simply ignored him again and Damon's eyes narrowed at the blonde that seemed to be eyeing the mud below her, her fingers playing together nervously. His brows furrowed at her form. "What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was surprisingly soft as he moved closer towards her. She seemed to look up at him and Damon composed himself, his eyes cold once again.

"Nothing," she stated before looking back away from him, her eyes grazing over the cloudy sky above them.

"If you don't want to train today just tell me, I've got better things to do than just wait around for you all day," Damon muttered before throwing the stick at the muddy ground beside him. "I honestly don't see what Stefan sees in you," he started harshly, "I mean, you _can't_ survive this."

"You're—well—_you_," Damon began, "I mean, there's a reason why I chose you when you were human. You were just so easy to push around and manipulate. It was almost _fun_."

"_Really_ fun actually," Damon corrected, grinning at the blonde who seemed to direct her eyes away from him. "It was easy too. That's why I keep telling Stefan that the insecure blonde just isn't going to survive this," he started, "Why not just _kill_ you ourselves instead of waiting it out until you do something stupid to kill yourself off?"

Caroline's eyes shot up at him when he spoke. She could feel every part of her wanting to break down. "Why…why do you hate me so much?" she asked. Her voice was broken. She could feel her eyes starting to burn and the sudden urge to feed erupting within her. She knew she was going to cry. She was going to cry. Here she was thinking that nothing could ruin her day and then Damon simply seemed to break her apart again.

Damon's eyes met the blonde's. Her words cut through him like glass. To make matters worse, the sight of her eyes starting to glisten, Damon could see she was about to cry. _Shit._

Caroline knew she was going to break any minute now. Trying her hardest to blink away the tears, Caroline let out a shaky breath when the attempt failed and her eyes started to water further. One thing was for sure, she wasn't going to cry in front of him. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She wasn't.

"I-I got to go," Caroline stated quickly, wiping at her cheeks quickly before getting up from the ground. "I'm sorry for wasting your time," she finished softly.

Damon's body softened instantly at that. His eyes weren't cold anymore; they were soft and surprisingly concerned. He watched in awe as the blonde tried wiping at her cheeks again but he could see that she was crying. _What did I do?_

Not even daring in looking over at Damon, Caroline wiped at her cheeks again before practically running away from where she stood. She wasn't going to cry in front of him. She ran and ran and ran. She could feel more tears start to flood at her eyes and she hated the fact that it blurred the trees and grass in front of her. Sniffling slightly, Caroline tried her best in trying to calm herself. _She needed to calm down._

"Blondie wait!" Damon exclaimed from behind the blonde, his jogging turning into running when Caroline seemed to simply increase her speed when his voice ringed through the quiet forest.

He could hear her crying form where he ran and Damon cursed under his breath before instantly using his vampire speed to near her further.

Caroline tried wiping at her tear stained cheeks, her eyes were burning and she could feel herself starting to lose her control. Eyes wandering to the boarding house not so far away from her, Caroline's eyes spotted Elena's tiny form making her way closer to the front door. Caroline could hear the woman's pulse from where she stood and she couldn't help but let more tears escape her eyes at the sudden urge resurface. She wanted the blood so bad, so_ fucking_ bad. Practically shaking in tears now, Caroline tore her eyes away from Elena before leaning again the tree behind her again. Sliding down it, Caroline held herself tightly, her head at her knees when trying to calm herself down. _She had to control it and she had to stop crying. _

Her tears were starting to stain her jeans but Caroline didn't care, she had to get in control of herself. Letting out shaky breaths, Caroline breathed in and then out. In and out, in and out, she breathed. She could feel her face starting to change back to normal again, the thirst fading. She sighed before trying to get in hold of her tears again. Holding herself tighter, Caroline took a few more shaky breaths, she had to do this for herself. She had to be strong for _herself_. If she was going to survive this, she had to believe in herself. _She did_, she believed in herself and that was all that mattered.

She could hear him walk closer to her and Caroline's hands simply tightened around her legs, her face burying further into her arms. She wasn't going to look at him. She wasn't going to let him break her again. She was strong. _She was strong._

Damon's eyes softened further at the trembling blonde. She seemed to get tenser when he stepped a little closer to her, now a few feet away from her, Damon slowly slumped onto the ground too, watching as she slowly tried to get a hold of herself again. He watched as she _mended_ herself. Her words were clear in his head the whole time he watched her. She thought he hated her. He was cruel to her and she found it within herself to think that he hated the very sight of her. This thought caused an ache to erupt at his chest, his head pounding at his skull.

"Caroline?" he called out softly, watching as the blonde ignored him and let out another shaky breath.

Pursing his lips together, Damon slowly got up from the ground before hesitantly stepping in closer to her. She continued to cry into her arms, not daring to look at him. Slowly crouching down in front of her, Damon eyed her form softly before calling out for her again, "Caroline?"

He listened to her let out another breath of air before letting her hands leave her legs. She seemed to wipe at her cheeks again before getting up from the ground in a swift movement. She didn't dare look at Damon who was still at the ground when starting to walk away from him, her hands flying to her cheeks when she seemed to wipe at them again.

Damon's jaw clenched hard before he get up from the ground. Letting his eyes find the woman that was already nearing the boarding house before them, Damon slowly allowed himself to follow behind her.

Caroline opened at the front door of the boarding house. She could feel his shoes near the door as well and Caroline sighed before wiping at her cheeks one last time before walking into the house. Hesitantly walking towards the direction of voices, Caroline slowly made her way into the room to face Elena and Stefan. She smiled faintly at them when they both seemed to look over at her right away.

"Caroline," Elena breathed out, a smile bracing her lips before she slowly made her way towards her friend.

Caroline watched Elena near her, glancing over at Stefan who seemed to nod at her, Caroline sighed before focusing on hugging her best friend. She was going to hug her friend and everything was going to be okay. She was going to okay.

Wrapping her hands around Elena, Caroline smiled at the fact that she seemed to control herself as her mind was fixated on just being held for a moment by someone who cared about her. Sighing at Elena's shoulder, Caroline smiled again when Elena seemed to squeeze her form in reassurance before finally pulling away from her.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked, her eyes searching Caroline's features in pure concern. Caroline smiled at her worried form. "Better," Caroline started, "I feel like I might actually get a better hold on the urge of feeding."

"But I couldn't do it without Stefan," Caroline stated, looking over at Stefan who seemed to smile at her. Caroline smiled back at him.

Everything was okay.

She watched as Elena's attention went behind her and Caroline knew she was eyeing the new person who seemed to slowly enter the room as well. Not even giving him another glance, Caroline watched Elena eye his moving form that seemed to stand a few feet away from Stefan. She could feel his eyes piercing through her and yet she didn't look back at him.

"What about training with Damon?" Elena asked before looking back at Caroline.

Caroline tensed. Lips parting, it took a while for Caroline to voice something out. "I'm trying my best," she stated softly, forcefully smiling at Elena before glancing at Stefan who seemed to twitch awkwardly. She knew the blonde man could see right through her. He knew something had just happened, and yet Elena didn't pick up much on it.

Damon's eyes softened at her words. She was trying her best. She was still new at all of this and for the last two days he had been nothing but a complete asshole. He would just repeatedly remind her that she was never going to make it as a vampire but here she was trying. She was trying and he was bringing her down over and over again. He was cruel to her and the sight of her crying just a moment ago was earth shattering. He didn't know why it affected him so much but he surprisingly wanted to apologize to her again. He wanted her to just look at her but she didn't even seem to do that.

"I should go clean up," Caroline started, looking down at her dirtied clothing, "I'm a mess."

Elena smiled at her friend before nodding at her. Hugging at Caroline again, Caroline sighed before completely pulling away and walking towards the staircase again. Slowly making her way upstairs, Caroline closed the door to her room before allowing her forehead to rest against it. She took control of her breathing again.

She was fine.

* * *

><p>Caroline's eyes danced at the night sky before her. Smiling faintly, Caroline looked away from the balcony's view when a knock erupted at the bedroom door. Grinning, Caroline used her vampire speed to rush over to the door and open at it quickly. "This super speed thing is kind of cool to be honest," Caroline stated grinning before letting her attention be brought to the man on the other side of the door.<p>

Caroline's grin faltered instantly at the man that she had mistaken for Stefan. She watched as he arched his arm forward to reveal a blood bag. Her brows furrowed at the sight of it before she looked back at Damon who seemed to be smiling softly at her.

"You're going to school tomorrow," he started, "I suggest you drink it."

Damon watched as the blonde tore her eyes away from him before she shook her head at him, stepping back from him and the blood. His eyes softened and his jaw clenched. "It's better than drinking out from some kid's body," Damon urged again, stepping closer into the blonde only to have her step back again, she shook her head too.

Damon sighed. He didn't know why this was so hard for him, but he tried anyway. "About today..." Damon seemed to trail off, his eyes meeting the blonde's when she seemed to finally meet his gaze again. Her eyes were soft and Damon's stomach fluttered. About to continue, Damon stopped when Caroline seemed to slowly take hold of the blood bag in his hand. Looking back up at her, Damon grinned when she seemed to take out the tube to drink from.

"You said you had your urges in control right?" He asked amused.

Caroline simply watched him as he took another step closer to her, she took one back. His eyes were soft when they eyed her form before he stepped into her again. She stepped back. "Let's see it," he stated softly, smiling reassuringly at Caroline when she seemed to shoot her eyes in his direction.

Caroline licked at her lips quickly before slowly sipping from the bag. Taking the tube from herself a moment after, Caroline licked at her lips again before passing the full bag back to Damon. She barely met his eyes that seemed to be studying her every move.

Damon's eyes widened slightly at her ability of control. Taking hold of the blood bag, Damon slowly took a sip from it himself before looking back at the blonde that seemed to have the softest expression on her face.

"Looks like you're stronger than I thought," Damon stated softly before taking another step closer to her, only to have her take one back again. He grinned softly before placing the full blood bag onto the bed side table.

"Have you got your compulsion down?" He asked the blonde who seemed to slowly shake her head at him. Grinning at her, Damon nodded, "It's alright. We'll get there."

Caroline brow arched at that. What was he even doing here? He barely visited her room and rarely did he ever try to teach or help her take control of her abilities and urges on his own time. He would only ever help her when Stefan was to force him to. "What do you want?" Caroline asked softly, her eyes hesitantly meeting his.

_To apologize_, Damon thought to himself before clenching at his jaw. "Nothing," Damon stated, stepping in closer to the blonde and sighing when she stepped back again. "I just figured you'd want some help training a bit more before you went to school," Damon finished.

"I don't need your help," Caroline stated. Her voice was flat and Damon's eyes narrowed at her expression. "You don't have to waste your time with me," Caroline stated softly now, "I've talked to Stefan and he's going to be training me so you don't have torture yourself any longer."

Damon's eyebrows arched at that. "So you fired me?" He asked amused, his expression softening slightly when realizing that the blonde thought that he felt tortured or forced when helping her.

He watched as the blonde tensed further and Damon unknowingly took a step forward once again, only to have her take another huge in back, her legs hitting the edge of the bed now, stopping her from moving back any longer. He stepped into her again, and again and again. He was now arm's length apart and he pursed his lips at the sight of the blonde not being able to look in his direction.

"Can I ask you a question?" Damon asked. He watched as the blonde nodded slowly at him. Licking at his lips quickly, Damon hesitated before speaking up again, "Do you really think I hate you?"

He watched as her eyes shot up at that, her form backing a bit further, only to make her stumble a bit onto the side of the bed. Watching her compose herself, Damon eyed her when she seemed to nod at him. His eyes softened instantly at that, the ache at his chest returning.

"I know you do," she whispered. "I can see that you hate me," she finished, finally looking up at the man before her. Her brows furrowed at the soft expression on his face.

"How?"

"The way you look at me sometimes," Caroline started softly, "And the things you _say_ to me...you _hate _me."

Damon's eyes softened, the aching at his chest growing.

"Caroline—"

"It's _fine,_" Caroline stated. "I've gotten used to it," she finished, moving past Damon. Her breath hitching at the feeling of his hand grab at her waist, pulling her in front of him again, stopping her from moving away from him. Caroline tried to move away from him but failed when he simply pulled her in closer. "Let go of me," Caroline stated sternly, pushing at his chest again only to have him tighten his grip on her.

"Well I_ don't_," Damon started causing Caroline's eyes to shoot up in his direction. "I don't hate you," he finished, his eyes locking with hers.

Caroline tore her eyes away from his quickly before pushing at his chest again. Sighing when he didn't seem to let her go, Caroline glanced at him before looking back at the sky that seemed to get darker and darker by the minute. "Please just let go of me," Caroline pleaded. She just wanted to be away from him. She could feel the tears starting to burn at her eyes again and Caroline needed to be away from him fast. "_Please_," Caroline begged softly before looking back up at him again.

She felt a tear escape her eye and fall onto her cheek and she sighed in defeat before wiping gently at it. She looked back at Damon whose eyes seemed to soften at her crying form.

"Why are you crying?" Damon asked.

Caroline's teary eyes met his and she sighed before trying to move away from him again. She whimpered slightly in frustration when he seemed to pull her even closer. "None of your business," Caroline muttered before wiping at her cheeks again.

Damon grinned at that. She was annoyed of him and he could see it.

"You're _mad _at me," Damon stated the obvious. He couldn't help but grin softly when the woman seemed to look away from him again.

"Could you let me go," Caroline started, sighing before wiping at her cheeks one last time.

"_Sure_," Damon stated. His lips were forming a smirk and he slowly allowed himself to let go of the blonde before him. Putting his arms at his sides again, Damon managed to step back and away from Caroline.

Caroline hesitantly looked over at him before starting to walk over to the bedroom door. She could feel Damon follow her out of the bedroom. She was going to Stefan to talk more about tomorrow and yet her mind was torturing herself when thinking about what had just happened. Damon hadn't even said one thing to offend or hurt her and she was surprised. She was done though, she wasn't going to let him consistently get into her mind and break her down over and over. She was going to be strong for _herself_, and deep down, Caroline knew she was going to survive this even though Damon seemed to think she was a lost cause.

_She was going to survive this._

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena were outside. <em>They're waiting for me. <em>

Caroline sighed before stepping into the open door. She could feel the sun hit her skin and sudden uncertainty rose within the blonde. Would she be able to control herself? Is she ready for this? Pursing at her lips, Caroline unknowingly took a step back from the door only to jump when her back seemed to bump right into a hard surface behind her. Turning around immediately, Caroline's eyes narrowed at the grinning man before her.

"Freaking out already?" Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at the woman with the most amused expression he could muster.

Caroline forced her eyes away from the man before putting her attention back on the outdoors. The past two days he had told her repeatedly that she'd never survive this, and that he'd rather kill her now because she was just another useless person that could never carry herself—especially as a _vampire_. He had been cruel to her ever since she had been turned into a vampire and Caroline was tired of it all. She was tired of all the picking on her and his constant thought where he believed that he could easily push her around. She was tired of it all and what hurt the most was that he had said all those things to her when she clearly needed all the help she could get…all the comfort she could receive. Instead, Damon gave her bullshit about all the insecurities she had always had of herself and how she was weak and worthless. He had apologized to her and then made her forget that she was in love with him. He had no right to do that, just like he had no right to judge her character. He had no right.

About to step out of the house without giving him another look, Caroline's breath hitched at the feeling of his hand grab at her forearm, making her freeze in her spot. Looking back at him, Caroline tried to pull free of him while struggling. "Let go of me," Caroline stated sternly, glaring at Damon whose expression seemed to be completely unreadable as he looked down at her.

"Try not drinking anyone dry," Damon advised. His tone of voice was amused and Caroline's hands formed into fists at the sight of him smirk at her again. Starting to struggle again, Caroline grinned when she was able to free her arm from his hold. _Maybe the training did benefit?_

"I guess we don't have a problem there then," Caroline started harshly; "I'm not the type of person to use and _hurt _people."

Damon's brows arched. _Right_, he had used her, manipulated her, fed on her, and _hurt _her. He even stupidly told her that he had enjoyed her misery yesterday. He had told her that he loved seeing her miserable and pushed around. He was cruel to her and she clearly was done with all of his bullshit. She was mad at him and everyone could tell. What surprised him was the fact that her sudden hatred for him ate at him and made his brain want to explode. _Why does it affect me so much?_

"So you could save the advice," Caroline muttered before stepping out of the boarding house and nearing the car that Stefan and Elena were already settled into.

* * *

><p>Caroline could see Stefan two seats behind her. Watching him smile at her in reassurance, Caroline sighed before looking back down at the textbook on her desk.<p>

_I made it into the school, down the crowded halls, and now I'm here. Caroline, you can do this, _Caroline mentally encouraged herself.

Smiling slightly, Caroline took in a few breaths. She was fine. She was going to be just fine.

Almost as if she had jinxed it with her thoughts, Caroline's eyes narrowed at the smell coming from the entrance of the class. Head shooting up, Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of Larry in the front row.

"Paper cut," he hissed, lamely waving his hand in the air before trying to get back to his work.

Caroline was trying her hardest to stay in control. She could feel her feet and hands starting to shake, her pencil moving slightly on the table from the vibration. She had to be in control.

"Stefan," Caroline breathed out, her voice so soft, she knew he was able to hear her though.

"Caroline," Stefan whispered back, "Stay in control okay, it's just a paper cut. You've been doing so great."

Caroline nodded to no one in particular. Maybe it was for her? The physical movement of her head allowing her to agree with Stefan and motivate herself to stay in control. She couldn't hurt Larry or anyone else in this room. She was Caroline Forbes and she was going to be completely fine.

_You've been doing so great. You've been doing so great. _

_You've been doing so great. You've been doing so great. _

_You've been doing so great. You've been doing so great. _

_You've been doing so great. You've been doing so great. _

_You've been doing so great. You've been doing so great. _

_You've been doing so—_

_I can't. I can't do this._

Caroline got up from her chair at an instant. She knew her face was starting to change, her eyes piercing and displaying her hunger.

Picking up the pencil that she dropped onto the floor, Caroline hastily grabbed her textbooks and papers before starting to exit the room.

To her luck, the bell rang right when she left, leaving the confused students and teacher with no other choice then to avoid her early exit, and pack up themselves.

Stefan's eyes grew with concern as he quickly grabbed all of his belongings as well. Trying to get past the crowd of students that were all now exiting the classroom, Stefan sighed in defeat at the fact that he had definitely lost Caroline.

"Salvatore, would you give Mrs. Forbes the homework for tonight?" the teacher asked, grinning slightly in Stefan's direction.

"Sure thing, sir," Stefan chimed before finally seeing a path to run out of the classroom.

He was right. He had lost Caroline.

Sighing, Stefan couldn't shake off the sudden worry for the blonde. However, he knew exactly where she was going to be.

Pulling out his phone for his back pocket, Stefan opened up his messaging while looking for his brother. Knowing that Damon would be home, he'd be closest to finding Caroline.

Caroline was goin back to the boarding house, back to the woods, and that was a clear thought in Stefan's head when he messaged Damon saying:

_She's gone._

_Find her and don't be such an ass about it._

_Stefan._

Locking his phone, Stefan put it back into his pocket.

(******)

Caroline could feel his presence a few feet from where she walked. She tried her best to ignore it, but the constant loud steps he made in the wet mud was irritating her to the fullest. So she spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Stefan texted," Damon started, making his way closer to Caroline who seemed to continue with walking deeper into the forest. "He was worried and told me to try to find you, you—"

"I freaked and ran," Caroline interrupted, "I got scared."

Damon's eyes narrowed at the blonde who seemed to be deep in thought. Her words shook a bit when she was to sigh right after speaking and Damon knew everything was probably bothering her. She was still new at that this and he understood that she wasn't ready to be pressured so much, and yet, that's exactly what Damon and Stefan had been doing. They were pressuring her to survive this, to_ never_ screw up. She was put on the highest fucking pedestal and she was scared to climb off of it because that meant she'd disappoint one of them. _She was scared_.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Damon started, "it was your first day surrounded by _so many_ people."

Caroline's brows furrowed slightly at his words. She was expecting him to make an unpleasant remark on how she was weak and didn't have willpower. She was definitely not expecting that though, almost as if he was trying to make her feel better?

"You'll get it eventually," Damon finished, looking over at the blonde who seemed to be looking at him with the most confused expression ever. "What?" Damon asked, arching his brow at her when she seemed to look away from him right away.

"Nothing," Caroline breathed out before picking up her pace, Damon no longer at her side when continuing to walk deeper into the woods.

Catching up to her again, Damon looked over at the woods, the place where they used to train coming into view and Damon sighed when remembering everything that had happened between the two the day before. She had cried. She thought he hated her.

"You don't want me to help you anymore, huh?" Damon asked. His voice was laced with slight boredom when finally stepping into the cleared field. Leaning against the nearest tree, he watched the blonde barely make eye contact with him when she seemed to walk through the cleared circle that surrounded the both of them. Her eyes seemed to graze past all of the land below her feet and Damon twitched uncomfortably against the tree when she finally looked up at him.

"I don't want help from someone who's got to do it against their will," Caroline started, "I'd rather it be from someone who actually _cares_ if I live or die."

Damon's snickered at that, his legs awkwardly twitching against the tree again. His eyes met her soft ones and he could see that she was hurting. She thought he hated her and the fact that she still found him to be annoyed of her surprisingly ate at him. This aching at his chest never seemed to go away ever since he had seen her cry. She was crying because of him that day and he wasn't going to admit it, but, he regretted saying the things he said. He cared. He cared and that's what scared him.

"I want to help."

"What?" Caroline asked. She was taken aback from what Damon had just lazily blurted out.

Damon sighed exaggeratedly before repeating himself. He eyed Caroline who simply stared at him with a dazed expression. "Why?" she asked softly. Damon grinned before leaning off of the tree and slowly walking over to the blonde. "I've got this fetish towards woman who can kick my ass," Damon stated, shrugging, "Train with me and eventually you'll be able to do just that."

"Kick your ass?" Caroline asked, suddenly grinning at the man.

A sudden warmness erupted at Damon's chest at the sight of her smile. Wiggling his eyebrows at her, Damon shrugged again before standing straight in front of her. "You're mad at me," Damon started, "and you possibly hate me."

"Can't argue with you there," Caroline muttered causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"So why not throw me around every morning?" Damon asked, grinning hugely when Caroline smiled a toothy-grin. There was something about her smiling that made Damon grin larger.

"Tempting," Caroline said before away from Damon and towards the pathway the next tree in sight, "But no thanks."

Damon's brows knitted together at that. Using his vampire speed to get in front of Caroline in an instant, Damon watched the blonde jump in front of him. "So I'm taking that as a 'no' to helping you out, then?" Damon questioned.

_Silence._

Damon sighed in annoyance when Caroline simply walked around him and towards the tree again. Turning around, Damon watched her slump against it, before sliding to the ground. She pulled out her side bag, along with a few spare papers and a thin binder; it almost seemed she was completely avoiding his existence at this point.

Not know if it was because he loved annoying her or if he honestly wanted to her to let him help her, Damon walked over to the tree too, before sitting down next to her. Grunting and cursing at the mud that dirtied his jeans, Damon's lips pursed when he accidentally grazed Caroline's arm, causing her pencil to create a wiggling line across the page.

"Damon," Caroline grumbled before starting to erase the line, "Just leave me alone."

"Can't do that Blondie," Damon sang out before nudging her again causing her eraser to wipe down a few words she had recorded. He grinned when he heard an unfriendly squeak erupt from the blonde before she looked back at him.

"Damon what is your deal?" Caroline asked irritated, "Can't you see that I'm trying to stay away from you? Please just leave me alone and allow me to work on my homework in peace. I promise I won't bite anyone's head off, just please leave me alone to my own problems, alright?"

"What's got you all worked up?" Damon asked annoyed.

"You, Damon!" Caroline exclaimed, "You harassed me every day, put me down constantly! You hate me—_trust me_, I've gotten that message loud and clear, so you don't have to pretend that you might actually care. I know you don't, so stop trying to fool everyone."

Hastily getting up from the ground, Caroline closed her binder before shoving it into her bag again.

Damon simply watched from the ground.

"I told you I was in love with you, and you made me forget. You made me hate you," Caroline yelled, her anger and frustration getting the best of her.

"Well congratulations," she said, her voice softening a bit, "I hate you now."

_I hate you now. _Damon's stomach twisted in the most unpleasant way.

"I'm done with you," Caroline whispered out, tears visibly attacking her cheeks, "I'm done with both of the Salvatore brothers."

Damon's eyes narrowed at that.

"Both of you just need to leave me be," she began, stumbling backwards a bit, "I'll be fine, just let me figure this out my own way okay?"

She was asking him now. She wanted him to agree—agree with her. Damon didn't do anything; his jaw simply flexed over and over, his hands in fists.

"I'm going back home," Caroline said softly, "I-I can't do this anymore."

"You won't survive it. You won't be able to fight against the thirst if you leave like this," Damon stated, his anger and annoyance getting the best of him as he also got up from the ground.

Something broke in Caroline's eyes, and Damon noticed it. Internally slapping himself awake, Damon's whole body softened, his fists unclenching.

"_Right_, cause I'm weak?" Caroline asked, voice quivering.

Damon's eyes narrowed at that. He never meant it that way, "Blondie, what are you—"

"Well, I guess we'll see then," she interrupted.

Caroline then turned her back to Damon, her soft footsteps making their way towards the end of the circular field.

_What is happening?_ Damon thought to himself, clearly confused and irritated with the blonde.

Watching the blonde starting to leave the circular field, Damon rolled his eyes at what he was about to do. Sure it was harsh and a dick move, but Damon had no other choice at the moment. He knew Caroline would never walk with him back to the boarding house after everything she had just said…

So instead, Damon used vampire speed to near her, all while snapping her neck in an instant. She gasped at briefly before she started falling to the ground.

She didn't hit the ground.

Damon caught her before she could.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
